What Now!
by holdred
Summary: Harry dies after living to an old age. He finds himself in his 11 year old body again. What's going on? Death tells him to fix things. Time Travel HP!Multi HP/HG/NT Finally posted chapter 10. Thanks every one.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter One**

He woke up to a loud banging. The door shuddered with every thud. Finally, it fell in. There in the doorway stood Hagrid. Large lovable and in real life, he had been dead for more than a century.

Suddenly everything stopped and he found someone talking to him in his mind. "Death's Master Potter, it has been determined that your last life was unsatisfying to you. As Master of Death, we have stepped in and given you another chance. With this chance come a few changes. All blocks on your powers have been removed even some you died with. Your mind cannot be assaulted, this means no one can read it, memory charm it, or attack it. Your memories have been left intact. Beware this world is similar to your old one but not exact. Should you wish to become Master of Death again, it is possible for you to find the hallows again. You do not have a piece of scared of death in your head. Good luck, discovering what you can do and make a better life for yourself."

Things started to move again. Hagrid picked up the door and put it back in the frame, "Sorry about that. I don't know my own strength sometimes." He turned and saw Dudley on the couch. "My goodness Harry, you are a bit further along than I expected, especially in the middle."

Dudley stammered, "I'm not Harry."

Harry stepped out from behind a wardrobe, "I am."

"Of course you are, a bit skinny aren't you?"

Harry decided here is where I start making changes, "They say freaks like me don't need to eat. They give me food four or five times a week if I'm good, less if I get punishment and have to stay in my cupboard all week."

Hagrid turned to where Vernon had been threatening him with a shotgun and ripped it out of his hands. He didn't care that he almost ripped his fingers off with it. "Dursley, you were to raise him as a loved child. Harry, you're coming with me out of this place."

"Don't you dare boy!"

Hagrid simply punched Vernon in the face knocking him across the room and into the wall. "We are leaving Harry," he said over the screams from Petunia and moans from Vernon.

They flew back to the mainland on an extra-large broom. Minutes after landing, they were on the Knight Bus Headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were safely in a room Hagrid asked, "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore when he came to check on you that they were abusing you?"

"Dumble who? You are the first person to check on me since I came to stay with my aunt and uncle. I think some of the teachers tried to report it but for some reason they kept forgetting about it. One school nurse had a break down about it I think. I think someone was messing with her mind."

"Let me go get you something to eat. I need to think."

Hagrid was furious. He went down and returned with a snack for Harry. "Thanks Mr. Hagrid, this is more than I usually get in a week. I don't know if I can eat it all."

Harry ate silently. He decided that he had pushed hard enough for now.

"Mr. Hagrid, why did you come and get me? Was it because of those funny letters that my uncle kept taking away from me?"

"Yes Harry, I am keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been invited to attend so you can learn to control your powers."

"Cool, does that mean I will grow as big as you and be a wizard like you?"

"Yes you can grow up and be a wizard. I'm not really one you see. I take care of the grounds and animals there. I'm also not quite human, that's why I am so big."

"But I bet you are a great wizard. I like you. You are the only one that cares about me." He looked down at his feet. Thinking to himself, 'Mission Accomplished. I now have one person on my side instead of Bumbles.'

He went to sleep with a smile on his face, planning how to change the following day.

In the morning before Hagrid woke, Harry transfigured an old nail he found into a cap so he could hide his scar. It was a faint white line but he still wanted to hide it. He asked Hagrid when he woke not to tell anyone who he was at breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry stopped at the side of the alley where he saw some fist sized rocks. While tying his shoes he grabbed one and turned it into a rock similar to what the Sorcerer's Stone looked like.

They went into the bank. Hagrid said, "Be careful with goblins Harry. They are very smart but they can be vicious." They walked up to a window, "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

The goblin leaned over the high counter and looked down at Harry. "Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

Hagrid jumped in and said, "I've got it here somewhere." He started unloading his pockets on the goblins desk. He received disgusted looks because he made the desk messy. After he had piles all over, he finally found the key. "Here it is." He handed it to the goblin and started piling stuff back in his pockets. He came across a letter and handed that to the goblin as well. "This is from Dumbledore about you know what in vault you know which."

"Very well," he turned, "Griphook, take these people down to their vaults."

"Right away sir. Follow me please." He led them to a roller coaster looking cart. Harry sat by the goblin on the way down with Hagrid taking up the whole back seat.

They stopped at Harry's vault first. "Key please. Bring the lamp please." Griphook opened the vault.

"Mr. Griphook, could you fill one of those bags with the maximum value I am supposed to use for this school year please?"

The goblin walked over to a small pile of sacks, grabbed one and twitched his fingers at it. Then he waved he hand at the vault. A visible portion disappeared. He handed the sack to Harry. "This bag is expanded to hold the coins you asked for. The expansion only works once. As you use the coins the size of the bag will shrink inside until it is normal sized."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook you have been very kind."

The goblin blinked in surprise, "Your welcome Mr. Potter." They traveled a little farther. They stopped at the vault Hagrid wanted. The big guy reached in and grabbed a small parcel. He stuck it in a pocket. After he was in the cart, Harry appeared to fall into Hagrid's lap. By the time he was settled, Harry had the stone and Hagrid had the fake.

After a day of shopping similar to what he had done before, He convinced Hagrid to let him stay at the Leaky Cauldron until school started. The next morning, Harry took a taxi down to the trash dumping area for London. It was a ways from town. The barges were filled then towed out to sea and dumped.

In an obscure hard to see location, Harry started summoning metal trash, magically melting it down to form bars, then he used the stone to convert the stack to gold. He shrunk the stack once it reached about a ton a repeated the process. Each of the bars had 'Potter Mines' molded into it.

He went back to Gringott's the following morning. He went to what sort of looked like a receptionist. "Excuse me Mr. Brandirk. I have some questions about vaults as well as inheritance and precious metals conversion."

"Mr. Potter, I can answer some of your questions."

Harry reached up to make sure his hat still covered his scar. "Don't worry Mr. Potter; we have good reports about you. None of us will betray you unless you do something to deserve it."

"Thank you Mr. Brandirk. If I open a personal vault, is it tied to the other vaults where I can only have a portion at a time or can I have everything I put into it when I need it?"

"That's very simple Mr. Potter. You can take out anything you put in whenever convenient."

"Thank you. Now I am sure you goblins are interested in gold. I found in my aunts papers the deed to a mine that my mother had. It seems that they put it under blood fidelius so only my mother's direct line could find it. I have been working it on and off when I could but never had a place I could take the gold to get it converted into money. Is this something you folks could help with?"

"Did you bring any samples with you today?"

"Yes I did. I only brought several ton today. My back pack needs an expansion charm before I can bring in any significant portion."

The goblin almost fainted. This child had brought in several ton and it wasn't a significant portion of his wealth. "Let me call, Steinhurt. He can get it weighed and converted. What questions did you have about inheritance?"

"I was hoping that the goblins could help me become Lord Potter early and emancipated. If you do this for me I will continue bringing the gold here instead of going to the gnomes or the dwarves like some people have recommended that I do."

Brandirk almost panicked. "Mr. Potter I will fetch Steinhurt myself please follow me to a conference room. Then I will find an inheritance expert."

The conference room was good sized with a strong stone floor. As soon as Brandirk left, Harry started getting out piles of bars and expanding them to full size. He knew the sight of the gold would make them try everything to make him happy.

A slightly chunky goblin entered the room. The stacks of glittering ingots made his mouth drool. He shook his head and walked to the boy. "Mr. Potter, will you allow me to cast a spell to make sure this isn't leprechaun gold?"

"Certainly, please do. Then you may take any ingot you want and run assay tests on it. They are all the same."

The goblin twitched his fingers around the room and nothing disappeared. He then set one bar on the table in the room he took a special needle out of his jacket and pushed it into the bar in several places. He looked up. "Mr. Potter this is very good gold. It has a higher Karat rating than our coins do. If you allow, my assistant and I will be independently weighing the gold to come up with a valuation. There are some people waiting in the hall for our business to conclude. I did not expect this quantity most children get confused about weights. No insult intended."

"No insult taken. Please show them in. I have nothing to hide from goblins, Wizards yes, goblins no."

Brandirk brought in two more goblins. They all glanced at the piled ingots. "Mr. Potter these are Stabeye and Sharpclaw. They specialize in inheritance and other things. I must return to my station."

Stabeye started, "I understand you want your head of house ring and emancipation. Since you are the last Potter, there is an old law we can use from the twelve hundreds that allows us to do that. Since your eleventh birthday has passed, there will be no problem. Your family vault is not flush, less than the value of one of those tons of gold. Emancipation requires a means test meaning you can support yourself. I think you have met that with just what I see on the floor. We can proceed with everything. Here is your head of house ring. The other paperwork will be filed today."

Sharpclaw spoke next, "One of my specialties is identification. I would guess you need muggle ID that has a small confundus charm in it so they will believe it and not ask questions. We can furnish non-expiring passports, driver ids, birth certificates, etc. You name it and we can do it, all for modest fees to well to do clients as yourself."

By the time it was said and done, he had three different sets of IDs made besides the one for the name Harry Potter. The pictures on the IDs would match whatever he looked like at the time. He also left with another bag of coins that had the value from one of the tons of gold in it.

He went to the trunk shop. He walked in and the man behind the counter greeted him.

"Mr. Casket, I have changed my mind about the trunk I purchased. Instead of the plain model, I have here which I wish to return, I wish to buy two trunks. One trunk with as many compartments as possible, each with maximum expansion. It needs to shrink to an easy carry size. The other trunk needs living quarters, extra-large library, potions lab with good ventilation, storage and a normal looking expanded compartment that if others see it, it won't matter. Both trunks need blood security on them."

They negotiated for a while. The second trunk ended up being fancier and bigger than he originally wanted to get the features he needed. They would be ready in a week.

Next, he visited the magical eye doctors. Because of what happened he no longer really needed glasses. He ended up with magical contacts that allowed him the see farther and sharper. The enchantments allowed him to see through concealment spells and to see magical auras. They protected his eyes from excess dirt and moisture as well as self-tinted on really bright days.

The next several days he spent the mornings converting trash. Fortunately, the plain trunk was done first. He started filling compartments. He found that he could fill two compartments a day and he ordered more trunks. His room was stuffed with sacks from his new muggle wardrobe, wizarding wardrobe, school supplies and what not.

The afternoons he spent in Crawley watching Hermione's house in his wolf form. One nice afternoon when she went into her backward for a swim, he approached carefully.

Hermione looked up from the pool and saw a huge black wolf hop the fence and walk towards her. She decided to stay in the pool hoping that the animal didn't like water. The animal acted extremely strangely. It gently picked up her towel and brought it to the ladder. It then sat there watching her as if it expected her to get out and dry off. She wished her mom or dad was home instead of at the surgery. Not wanting to make the huge animal angry, she slowly climbed out and dried off. It bounded over to the lounge chair she usually sat in to read, grabbed her cover up and brought it to her. She couldn't help thinking that it was a very smart animal.

Once she was dressed, she sat in the chair. The wolf opened the door to the house, stepped inside and was gone. It returned with one of her new schoolbooks for Hogwarts. It was her transfiguration book. It pawed the book then padded its paw on the ground several times.

Hermione looked at the book then the wolf. "You're magical aren't you?" The wolf gave a short bark and looked happy. She looked at the animal closely. It was a male wolf. The fur was black with a dusting of smoky gray. It also had amazing green eyes. "Are you going to be my friend?" The wolf barked again. She lay back in the lounge chair reading. He curled up on the foot area of the chair with a paw over one of her legs resting its head beside his paw and went to sleep.

She wondered looking at the wolf exactly what was going on. It acted as if it was staking its claim on her. She decided she would ask her parents when they got home.

She had been reading a while and decided to take a break, go to the loo and make some tea. She asked the wolf, "Do you like tea and biscuits?" It gave a bark. She went inside with him following her closely. He headed toward the kitchen while she went to the loo.

While she was in the loo, Harry quickly changed back. He filled the teapot with water and added the tealeaves. He heated the pot with magic and transformed some bread into short bread wafers, Hermione's favorites. After putting a cup and a bowl on the tray, he turned back into a wolf.

She returned and saw the tray. She looked at the wolf, "You made tea for us? You really are magical. How did you know that I like shortbread? I know for a fact that we didn't have any."

He sat there staring at her, smiling in a dog sort of way. She put some of the tea in the bowl on the floor where he could reach it then had her own tea and biscuits. They shared tea together. She spent the rest of the afternoon reading with the wolf half draped over her. It felt good to have a friend, but he was rather large and intimidating.

When time came for her folks to come home, they heard a car in the drive. He barked so she looked at him. He padded the shadow of a tree a couple of times, while she watched. Then he stepped into the shadow and disappeared.

She thought to herself, 'Well that answers that. I wonder what kind of wolf is huge, black, magical, and can move from one shadow to the next.'

She dragged her mom to her room to talk, "Mom you will never guess what happened today. I made a friend. A magical animal came to visit me today. He was a huge wolf. Its head came up to my chest. He was all black with a little bit of smoky gray. He showed up after lunch while I was swimming. He brought me my towel and wrap then went inside and brought me one of my new schoolbooks. He lay beside me while I read all afternoon. When I decided that I wanted some tea, he made tea for both of us and somehow created some shortbread. When he heard you guys come home he stepped into shadow and disappeared. The only problem I have is that I think he considers me his, not the other way around."

"When you said he came to your chest, you did mean when you were sitting right?"

"No mom, I meant when I was standing. He was almost big enough for me to ride like a horse."

"Is he safe? If he was that big he could maul you in seconds."

"Mom, I don't know why, but I felt perfectly safe with him. I also don't know how to keep out if he wanted to come in. There are shadows everywhere. He also had the most amazing wonderful green eyes. They looked human."

"Dear, were they human? I mean can people change into animals and such?"

"I don't know mom. He did bring me my transfiguration book. Maybe that was a clue." She spent the rest of the evening flipping through the books she had looking for the answer to can people turn into animals. Her first year books didn't contain any answers.

Harry had returned to his room for the night. He would continue spending the afternoons with his Hermione.

When his new living trunk was ready, all of the clutter in the room was put away. He hired Sharpclaw to visit all the magical booksellers in Briton and other English speaking countries to buy books. One of everything he could get his hands on including rare books and second hand books as well. These were stored in the expanding library in his trunk. The house elf he bought named Ari was ordered to go through every Potter Property looking for books. Then Ari tried to go into the Black properties and found she could empty the books from them as well.

Harry found some specialty glass vials in muggle London that were much better than the ones available in the wizarding apothecaries. He made several cases of elixir of life. He was ready for the train ride. He wasn't sure what he would have in common with any of his classmates but he would try.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 2**

The train station was full. Pushing through to the entrance to 9¾, He found he was there early. Down the platform a ways, he saw a pretty older Hufflepuff being harassed by some older boys. Not being someone ever willing to put up with abuse, he charged over there. "Leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want your company."

"What are you going to do about it you ickle firsty? Got your wand now and you think you can play with the big boys?"

Harry furious petrified them and stuck them to the side of the engine. Then he made them invisible. He turned to the girl and found her hair had turned color a bit from black to brown. "They won't pick on you any more. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. No one deserved to be called some of those names."

The girl was amazed, "Thank you so much. I'm Tonks. Why did your hair go from black to reddish black?"

They moved into one of the compartments to talk. "What do you mean my hair color changed? I didn't do anything to it. I'm Harry Potter by the way."

Tonks was getting excited, "You might be a metamorphmagus like me. I could teach you to help control it. Maybe you could teach me to fight like that. I want to be an auror."

They continued to talk about several things. They suddenly became aware of the passage of time when the train lurched to start moving. Harry said, "I'm sorry to take up all your time. I'm sure you would rather sit with your friends than a firsty."

"Harry, I don't have any real friends at school. The girls are jealous because I can change my looks to be very pretty if I want. The boys think I am a slut because I wouldn't put out for my first boyfriend and change, as he wanted. He spread all kinds of rumors, about what we did, that were made up, but the other boys think I am easy because of that. I also come from the Black family but I'm not a Slytherin. No one trusts me because of that."

"I don't have any friends either. My cousin beat up any kids that tried to be nice or friendly to me. Soon the word got around and nobody tried. Could we be friends?"

"Sure why not, we are going to be teaching each other things and right now you're a little young for me to worry about you wanting me to change into your desired dream girl. I'll even trust you with my first name but please don't use it. It's Nymphadora. I hate it."

"I can see why you wouldn't like a name that had nymph as part of it, especially when you are trying to avoid being called a slut. What about Dora? That's a pretty name. It's a little less formal than your last name and if we stay friends a long time, you may get married which would change your last name."

She looked at Harry closely to make sure he wasn't teasing. When she saw he was serious she said, "I will think about it. In the mean time please stick with Tonks."

Just then, they heard a thump in the hallway and a girl crying. Harry opened the door. There was his Hermione sitting on her trunk miserable in the hallway. Harry reached out and hugged the girl. She was a first year like he was. She was still much bigger than he was. The two of them coaxed her into their compartment.

Harry continued to hold her on the seat. Tonks held her from the other side. Her crying slowed down. "I'm Harry and this is Tonks. What happened? Why were you crying?"

"I was sitting with several other first year girls, when a blond haired boy opened the door and swaggered in. He greeted several of the girls by name then asked my name. He spouted off that I must be a mudblood. I admitted that both my parents were dentists and that I was a first generation witch. They started making jokes about muggles. They basically let me know that I wasn't welcome to sit with them any more."

"Well you are welcome to sit with us the rest of our time. I want to be a Ravenclaw and Tonks here is a sixth year Hufflepuff. If we are in Ravenclaw together, I bet we can be the best two students of our year. I can tell you are smart. Will you be my friend? Tonks is my first friend but I would love a friend in my year that I could go to class with and study with."

Hermione looked at the boy holding her. He was a lot shorter than she was and way too skinny. His wonderful green eyes reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think of who. He was comforting her as if he cared. Maybe she could make friends in the magical world. She had never had any in the normal world. "What about me being a mudblood, a muggleborn, a first generation witch?"

"First of all, my mom was a first generation witch. My dad was from an old established family. If I hear you call yourself those other two names, I will tickle you until you say you're sorry. I don't hold with name-calling. Tonks is a half blood, I am a half blood and you are first generation. I bet that if the three of us worked together, we can be the best students in the whole school. I can remember almost everything I read. I bet you can too Hermione. Tonks wants to be an auror. She has to be smart to have passed enough OWLs to qualify for the NEWT classes to get into auror training. What do you girls say? Can we try and show these pure bloods that they are worthless?"

The girls were pumped. They made arrangements to study in the library together every evening. Tonks commented that the head of Ravenclaw often allowed passes to younger students to be tutored in the library after standard curfew. They had to be in the company of an older student and they had to be back in the tower before the older student's curfew.

Conversation continued then they all got out books to read. Occasionally one of them had a question about what they were reading and to the girls amazement Harry was always able to answer them.

The trolley lady came around asking if they wanted snacks. Hermione was amazed at the different snacks available in the wizarding world. Harry ended up getting some of everything to share so she could try everything.

After their snack, a white haired boy and two larger boys walked in uninvited. "Cousin, I'm looking for Harry Potter. Surely he isn't in here with you or this mudblood."

Harry stood angrily with his hand in a tight fist. The boy found himself unable to breathe. Harry looked at Tonks, "Is this scum really your cousin?" The boy was turning red.

"Yes, he is my mom's sister's son. Our family and his don't get along very well."

Harry looked at the boy and opened his hand. The boy could breathe again. "I won't harm you anymore today because you are related to my first friend. However, you need to know that you found Harry Potter. My friends are off limits to you and your bullyboys. I can do anything I want to you and no one can prove I did it. One use of the M word toward my friend here and you will not be able to breathe until you are unconscious. If she is ever hurt by someone at your instigation and the pain will come back to you three fold. Now get out."

Harry waved his hand and all three boys ended up in a pile in the hall. He shut and locked the door.

The girls pulled Harry down between them to calm him down. Tonks said, "That little piece of shit was Draco Malfoy. His father Lucius Malfoy has a lot of money. I know he uses it to bribe who ever he needs to in the ministry to get whatever he wants. One of our professors, the potions professor Snape is his godfather. I am sure the little shit will run and tattle to his godfather about what you did. Of course, he won't tell the truth that he started it with all the name-calling.

"Thank you Tonks. I'm not worried about either Snape or Malfoy they can't hurt me, but they might go after one of you. Let me know if anyone in the castle hurts either of you alright?"

Time passed and they had read more. One of the prefects came around telling everyone that it was time to get changed. Harry left so the girls could change.

When Harry came back into the compartment after changing, the girls noticed his head of house crest on his robes. Tonks asked, "Harry, why didn't you tell me you were head of house Potter?"

"Would it have made any difference? I am still Harry. I still need to learn how to control my new powers. It's not as if the Potters were a rich house. Look at the home my parents were living in. It could easily have been mistaken for a muggle house."

In the mean time, Hermione's eyes were big finally realizing who he was. "You're Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world and you want to be friends with me?"

"Hermione, think about this, how could a baby do what they said I did? It is almost certain that it was some kind of ritual my mom did that caused it. That means my mom was the savior of the wizarding world not me. I just lay there. This is just another example of the fact that what wizards believe doesn't make sense."

"I'm sorry Harry. I got carried away thinking about what was in some of those books said about you. Can we still be friends together in Ravenclaw?"

He gave her a hug. "Yes Hermione, we can still be friends. I will never leave you or forsake you. I still want the three of us to show the rest of the school that you don't have to be pureblood to do well."

During the sorting things again went as he remembered except Hermione was under the hat for only a few seconds then was put in Ravenclaw.

When Harry Potter's name was called, the hall went silent as everyone watched the reddish black haired boy sit on the stool. The five Slytherins he had stuck to the train vowed revenge now that they knew his name.

'Hello hat, I need you to put me in Ravenclaw.'

'I can see that you would do well in all the houses. With your ambition, why shouldn't I put you in Slytherin? It is the house of ambition.'

'Because right now, that house is a mixture of ambition and pure blood bigotry. I would have to destroy half the students in there before the others would leave me alone. I really don't want to start killing anyone this quickly. I want to start making the students start working together. Can you imagine the lions following a snake or vice-versa? I need to be in Ravenclaw to get away with the fact that I know more than I am supposed to.'

'Very well, I will put you in, "Ravenclaw."

The feast went like normal. The prefects showed the new first years to their rooms. The rooms were semi private. Two people were assigned each room. Harry, being head of a house and the odd boy, got a room of his own, even though it had an extra set of furniture in it. He thought this was so much better than the Gryffindor open dorms, but then Ravenclaws were expected to study at all hours of the night or day.

The next morning he woke due to someone shaking him. There was Hermione when he pealed his eyes open. "I've been waiting for you. Hurry, get changed and let's go to breakfast."

Harry threw back the covers and headed to his dresser. The giggling at the fact he threw back the covers and only had on his boxers changed into almost a shriek when she saw his back. She stood there paralyzed as she saw the scars all over his back and buttocks. Once he was changed he turned to her as she stood there staring. "Let's go." He pulled her along.

As they walked to the great hall, she asked, "What happened to you Harry?"

He simple replied, "My relatives hate magic."

"Harry, we are going to the infirmary after breakfast."

"If we are going to do this I only want to tell people once. We need, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, McGonagall and Tonks there. They all deserve to know."

They ate their breakfast. Since it was the first day of term, it was used for getting schedules, finding new classrooms, meeting new students and exploring. There were no classes.

When Madam Pomfrey walked into the hall, Hermione hopped up and ran over to her pulling her to one side. They had a whispered conversation.

Hermione had her copy of Hogwarts a History with her and she was busy flipping pages trying to find something she had read before. Harry watched her. This was something he missed for decades. Watching his friend attack a problem and find a solution. He would never let that red headed waste of food hurt her this time. The bastard had killed her last time.

Breakfast was over and the teachers were leaving their table. Tonks wandered over to the two first years. "Hermione, you waved me over like you wanted to talk. Did you guys want a tour of the castle and help finding your classrooms?"

"We need you to witness something." Then she started crying, "Oh Tonks it's awful what they did to Harry. Please take us to the infirmary."

A confused sixth year led them to the infirmary. The heads of houses were waiting along with Hagrid and the nurse. Harry simply went behind some modesty screens and undressed. He called the nurse in covering his bits with cloth. When he turned around she shrieked, "Oh, Merlin."

She stepped out and allowed the others to see one at a time. She handed a bowl to McGonagall before she stepped in with the comment she would need it. Sure enough, the assistant headmistress needed the bowl when she lost most of her breakfast after seeing Harry.

After dressing and allowing Madam Pomfrey to do scans, he faced them. "I take it from your reactions, that none of you knew about the abuse I was put through as a child. After seeing their faces, I vaguely remember the headmaster and potions master coming and healing me one time after I had been beaten so badly it broke both my legs and one arm. My mom must have been a bit of a seer. Her dream journal indicated that there was a prophecy made about me before I was born. It indicated that I was the only one that could kill Voldemort. Bumbles will kept me weak so that after we fight each other the remaining person will be weak enough for Bumbles to finish off and he would go out in a burst of glory similar to the glory he had when he killed Grindelwald. The problem with this is that even weakened he won't be able to kill him and the world will fall to the chaos of Voldemort."

"The other choice to this issue is for me to learn everything I could as fast as I can so I can defeat him. The world would then hope that I don't turn evil. The Dursleys haven't helped that, neither has the headmaster. My parents' chests were hidden in the Dursleys' attic. They had many books in them, which I have almost memorized. I had nothing else to do while I was locked in the cupboard. They locked me in for days at a time. Her dream journal told me to find friends to care about; they would help me stay on the right path. I met two nice friends on the train and I would like to study with them as much as possible."

Harry had prepared this story to account for things he couldn't possibly know yet. Some of it may have even been true from his first time.

The adults were standing around stunned while Hermione and Tonks were hugging Harry and crying. Finally Madam Pomfrey spoke, "Mr. Potter, I can only help in limited ways. I can vanish the worst of the improperly healed bones and regrow them. But there's not much I can do about the scars, and improper growth."

"My family grimoire had a potion that can help me. All I have to add is a bit of phoenix tears and ash. I hope to convince Fawkes to help me get those. It may be painful and take a while. I hope to take the potion Friday after my last class. I hope to be able to function by my first class on Monday."

Pomfrey decided to add her opinion to the cure. She looked at the girls holding Harry. "You two need to make sure he eats absolutely everything he can between now and then. The magic will need something in his system to work with. I will also be giving him nutrient potions with every meal make sure he takes them."

Harry grimaced; he remembered what nutrient potions tasted like.

After finding out from Hermione that Harry had only had a small breakfast, they headed off to the kitchen. Tonks watched while Harry had a snack. She wasn't happy because it was a small one.

"Harry, how can we get you fattened up for the potion this weekend if you don't eat?"

"You have to remember that the snack you just saw me eat was more than I got in two days. My stomach is tiny. I can't eat much at a time. The best I can do is eating several snacks a day. Girls, I give you permission to call my elf Ari to help get me snacks when you think I need them so we don't always have to go to the kitchen." By this time, Ari was standing at his side. "Ari this is Tonks and this is Hermione. They have permission to call you. Please do what they ask."

"I pleased to meet Harry Potter's Tonks and Harry Potter's Hermione. Harry doesn't keep me busy enough. If you needs anything, I can get it for you. I also talked the Hogwarts elves into letting me clean Harry's room. Can I clean your rooms too please?"

Hermione asked, "Why do you want to clean our rooms?"

"Because me love work. Stingy Hogwarts elves keep all the fun work for themselves. Please Harry Potter's Hermione can I clean your room?"

"I guess so."

"Oh thank you," the little elf hugged one girl then the next. "Master Harry Potter sir, you need to keep these two. One or both would make good mates then I could have a family to take care of and little ones."

"It's not that easy Ari."

"Yes it is. They decide they want you. The female always gets the choice. Then you put your bodies together and I can have babies to take care of."

By this time, all three kids were red faced from embarrassment. Ari left. Harry said, "At least she got one thing right. It is always the females' choice before we put our bodies together." All three of them started laughing.

Harry didn't realize that Hermione started thinking about Harry as more than a friend.

Meanwhile, a group of adults was meeting trying to decide what to do.

Poppy spoke up first, "I have to report this. The abuse is too blatant. Now that Albus is no longer his guardian, He can't legally stop me. We should be able to take down the Dursleys. I doubt the anything will happen to Albus."

Hagrid, who was livid said, "We should take all five of them, the Dursleys, Snape and Dumbledore and make them watch Harry's memories everyday in a pensive for a year."

Minerva spoke, "I look back on things. I wonder if Albus allowed the Potters to be killed on purpose. He cast the fidelius spell. I can't imagine Black betraying his brother. Remus wouldn't do it either. I wouldn't trust Peter though. Oh Merlin, what if they changed the secret keeper to Peter and then just said Black was the keeper. That means Albus let Black go rot in prison so that he couldn't take care of Harry. Oh Albus where is the man of principle I first met here as headmaster."

One thing after another, they started adding things together that Albus had done or allowed to happen. By the time they were done, the painting looked dark indeed. He may not be a dark lord but he was certainly very dark gray.

Wednesday afternoon was the first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff potions class. After role call, Snape started on Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter our new celebrity. What do I get if I add asphodel in an infusion of wormwood?"

"Professor Snape sir, with just those two ingredients, you probably get either a poison or and explosion. When other ingredients are added and proper precautions are taken, you get a potion call the draught of living death."

"I will not have disrespect in this classroom. That will be twenty points from Ravenclaw for cheek."

"I Harry James Potter respectfully call on Hogwarts for a points investigation."

"What did you say Potter? That will be a week's detention and fifty more points."

"I Harry James Potter respectfully call on Hogwarts for a detention investigation."

Two bell tones were heard through out the room. Snape growled and told everyone to leave.

In the hall, Hermione asked him, "Harry, what just happened?"

"It is part of the student and teacher rules that if a teacher abuses his position and removes points or issues detentions wrongly the teacher can be censured or even removed. If the student accuses falsely he can be punished as the teacher sees fit. He cannot be expelled but he could be in detention all year. The non-involved of the four heads of house determine the result. The headmaster and assistant are not allowed involvement unless the assistant is a head of house. This is done in case the headmaster is shielding the professor."

"How long will it take?"

"I am sure that Hogwarts has already given the other heads notice. They need to meet and go over the book of awards and penalties to see if this is a one time case or typical for the teacher. With luck Monday morning when I get out of the infirmary, we will have a new potions professor."

Wednesday evening while the teachers and headmaster were busy, Harry called Fawkes. "Hey Fawkes, could you come here please."

Almost before he got done speaking, Fawkes had flamed into his bedroom and was flying around his head singing joyfully.

"I missed you too. I need a favor." Suddenly Harry was shocked as the bond that Fawkes made with him the first time when he was in his twenties reformed. The flame tattoo was back on the inside of his left wrist. Harry shook himself. "I need phoenix ash and tears to finish this potion so I can heal."

The bird disappeared and returned several times. He brought back two small barrels of ash that Bumbles had been saving as well as several large flasks full of tears. Apparently, Bumbles had been saving for emergencies. Harry moved everything into his apartment chest storage area. Fawkes followed him into the chest and trilled a question to him.

Harry looked up, "Sure I would like the private potions and ingredients of Snape and Dumbledore. You can put anything you like in the store rooms in here."

Harry took the tears and ash into his lab. In two hours, the health potion he needed was finished. The potion was almost impossible to make seeing it needed the elixir of life as well as the phoenix items. The fidelius charms he had cast on his chest made it impossible to find by anyone else. So he didn't have to worry about his potion getting stolen.

Friday at lunch, the girls made him eat more than he wanted. They forced him to stuff himself.

In the infirmary, he got into one of those hospital robes that everyone loves. Once he was in bed, He drank his potion. His body went rigid with pain. He clenched his teeth to prevent screaming. He knew the girls were watching and his screams would upset them.

They watched as the magic rippled over his head. His residual concussion damage was healed completely. The ripples worked there way down his body. The frame was fixed then expanded. Poppy and the girls were almost mesmerized by what was happening.

Hours later Ari showed up with food for the three of them. "Master's nurse and ladies must eat. I can tell he be fine. His muscles and insides are growing now."

They took time to eat. Madam Pomfrey said, "You girls can go study. I'm sure he will be sleeping the rest of the night. I will send his elf to get you if anything changes.

In the library, Hermione asked Tonks, "How come I like Harry so much so fast? I mean I have only known him a week now and I feel like I could tell him anything. I don't understand."

"I know what you mean. He saved me from being teased on the platform. I had gotten to the point that I don't trust any boys anymore. Here he goes and defends my honor by taking care of five older boys. Then he treats me like a regular person instead of a sex object. I think I want him to be my friend for a long time."

"Yeah, Harry is a very special boy. When he first took me into your compartment, there was something familiar about him. I felt like I had met him before. Wait a minute. He has brilliant green eyes, just like …"

"I hope he can tell that most of them see him as the boy-who-lived instead of a smart boy named Harry. I have noticed that you are good at scheduling. Even if he has read all seven years plus of textbooks, he can't have practiced much. Make a schedule where we work through both first year and sixth year that's challenging for you and me. I bet Harry will learn fast. Maybe we can get the two of you to skip a year or two of schooling if you can do the work."

"Good idea, I'll have something ready in the morning for you to look over."

_**Author Notes**_

Thanks for all the feedback and reviews.

Based on your comments I changed the Chapter 1 Hagrid scene a little to have it make more sense.

I know I pushed a few things out there fast, nut I hope I include enough description in chapter 2 and following chapters.

I plan to update weekly. I am through chapter 8 and working on 9.

I never expected the kind of positive response I have received so far. I welcome all positive criticism. I have seven stories partially written and want to be a better writer. Any specific suggestions will be welcomed. I read all reviews.

One other thing of note – I don't intentionally use cliff hangers. I prefer to have a chapter come to a logical conclusion. The next chapter will usually indicate a change of thought or scene.

Thanks again

Holdred.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes and comments.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. More are always welcome.

A couple of notes:

Harry was on his one hundred eightieth birthday when he came back. (I know I mentioned it in one version of chapter one. I will have to make sure that version is the one that got posted.) As such even if a person has a wonderful memory, they don't remember everything that happened to them in secondary school. I don't remember much and it has been less than forty years. He will often need to be reminded of them before he has an oh-yeah and knows what to do.

Also, this is taking place in an alternate reality. Things will happen in a different order or not happen at all. Example since Ron is in a different house and Harry scared him by putting him inside the castle walls and the teachers couldn't get him out, he is leaving our trio alone. He doesn't want to miss food again. The one motivator in his life.

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 3**

Saturday the girls worked together in the library. When evening came, they asked Ari to take them to Harry's bed after the nurse was asleep.

Sunday morning, Harry woke up feeling wonderful. He was being held. There was someone on each side of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw brown hair. The waves of hair smelled clean and fresh. He guessed that it was Hermione. Behind him snuggled Tonks. He wasn't sure what happened the days he was unconscious but apparently, they weren't mad at him.

He decided that he didn't understand girls. He never figured them out the first time around. He still didn't have a clue. All he knew is that he liked being held when he woke up.

Madam Pomfrey came to check on her patient. She was annoyed to find he had company in bed. At least the girls had all their clothes on. "Ahem, all right you three let go so I can scan him. … My goodness Mr. Potter, you have grown eight inches and added thirty-seven pounds. All of your bones are at maximum strength and perfect. Your scars seem to be gone. The other signs of your mistreatment are also gone. Your magical core is huge and still growing. It is bigger than anyone else's I have ever scanned. Just remember when you get mad, it's not my fault." She teased him.

"Great," he said acting depressed, "I grew eight inches and my girls are still both bigger than me. I do feel better than I ever remember feeling. I am also starved. Can we go eat breakfast?"

Breakfast on the weekend lasted longer than on a school day. He ended up snacking for an hour and a half.

"Harry, did you know Hogwarts had a couple of break-ins on Saturday while you were in the infirmary? They questioned a lot of the students but no one knows anything. It seems everything of Snape's was stolen including potion ingredients, potions, books, everything. The headmaster's possessions were treated the same way. The only thing either one has left are their clothes.

*** Flash back Saturday in the headmaster's office. ***

"It can't be that bad Severus. We will just go to Gringott's and get the master copies of your books. I know you also keep copies at Spinner's End."

"Albus you don't understand, my vaults have been emptied as well. Spinner's End only has clothes left. Who ever it was had the gall to put my death eaters outfit ready on my bed here and at home."

"Don't worry I will just make copies from the secret vaults here." They went down some secret passages from the headmaster's office. They reached the vaults under the school. They were all empty.

Albus started to panic. He rushed to Gringott's all of the vaults he had access to had been emptied. Even the ones he used from old families that had been wiped out by Voldemort. All were empty. He started visiting his properties, the only thing left in them were furniture and clothes. Even the silver cutleries were gone.

Back in the headmaster's office, he sat fuming. He started talking to Fawkes, "It's all gone Fawkes. Everything I put aside for my old age comfort after I am a hero again, it's all gone. Severus's illegal potions, the black market business he does, all his research, all gone. How can I hope to beat Voldemort? They even took Harry's cloak and my wand. All I have now is my old original wand. How can I be the greatest wizard in the world with just it?"

Fawkes started singing. Albus found it sadly comforting. Since he had never truly bonded, how could he know that Fawkes was making jokes at his expense and laughing at him?

*** End Flash back ***

The girls did comment that since Harry was in the infirmary, he was not under suspicion.

Harry kept it to himself but he wondered if Fawkes was responsible. He thought of something. He excused himself from the girls to go to the loo. "Ari, on seventh floor there is a room called the come and go room. The elves and students in the past have used it to hide stuff. I need anything useful from there removed to the storerooms in my trunks. If you need the space, take the raw gold to Gringott's, they can process it and put the money in my vault."

Harry spent the rest of Sunday getting ready for the week with the girls. Little did he know what he started.

Ari popped into the kitchen. She went to the head Hogwarts elf, "Fawkes' bonded, my master Harry Potter, gave me a job bigger than I can do. He wants the come and go room of hidden items cleaned out. If it doesn't belong to a current student I need to put it in storage. Books go in the library in his chest."

Just then, Fawkes flamed in. The elves could understand him, "Anything you can fix can be stored in the Potter Villa in France. Raw gold is sold to the goblins as Ari has instructions for. Repair anything you can. Trash needs disposed of. All the hidden caches in the castle you have been cleaning around for years need handled the same way. Let's make this castle clean and student friendly like it is supposed to be."

The elves had never been happier. The extra cleaning and sorting kept them busy for months. They also cleaned the Potter villa in France and rearranged things so things would fit. In the process, they found a lot of vault keys. Fawkes and the elves found out that many of them were no longer any good and had been replaced, but some were still useful. Those vaults were emptied and closed. Some of them had not been accessed for centuries.

Monday morning, Professor McGonagall made an announcement to the students at breakfast. "It has been found that Professor Snape has been found guilty of giving and taking thousands of points inappropriately as well as hundreds of detentions each year. He has been dismissed from staff and the castle will no longer respond to him. A black mark has been entered into his job record so he never gets another job dealing with children. The committee's findings have decided that Albus Dumbledore will teach potions until a replacement is found. He is a master alchemist, which requires a master's certificate in potions before he could even start training. The board is enforcing this unless he chooses to resign. There are a number of irregularities and until such time as they are resolved, he can no longer be headmaster. I will be filling that post on at least a temporary basis."

The entire room except for some Slytherins broke out in applause at the fact that Snape had been removed. The groups of Slytherins that did not applaud were all children of death eaters. They were staring at Potter like this was his entire fault since he started the inquiry.

On his first day of teaching, Albus asked the students for the syllabuses that Snape should have handed out so he had an idea of what had been taught and what to teach next. He found out that Snape had never given any out. He contacted the ministry for copies he was supposed to file there and again there were none. He was starting to figure out how poor Snape was when he gave a short quiz to some OWL students about the properties of ten common ingredients used in first year reactions. The Slytherins could answer but the other three houses had no clue. He dismissed his class.

Albus went to Minerva, "Excuse me Headmistress; I need to cancel potions classes this week. Severus never filed teaching plans or syllabuses. I need to get samples from the ICW board and read the books he has had the students buy. I have not used my potions knowledge for decades. In the quizzes I have given, I have found the he never provided any ingredient property instructions except to Slytherins. I need to work up something so the NEWT and OWL students have a chance of passing, then a program to catch everyone up to where they belong. I may also need to order ingredients for the students to use. I will keep you informed."

"Excellent Albus, now you know what we have been complaining about for years. See what that bastard has done, he has destroyed the education of students for thirteen years. We have fewer healers, aurors, and anything that needs potions to excel."

Albus looked at the floor. He couldn't believe the man he had saved from persecution had really treated the students this badly. He left to try to get his class in order.

That evening Tonks, Harry and Hermione asked to see the headmistress. Once in her office, Tonks started, "Ma'am we would like to request a room we could use to study and practice in. We would prefer it to be in an area that wouldn't disrupt other classes or students. If we are going to take Lily's forecast seriously, we need to start right away."

"What do you two think about this?"

"We quizzed Harry and he really does know all seven years books by heart. I can remember almost everything I read the first time. If Tonks can help us with the practical, Harry and I might be ready for our OWLs this year and then we can take our NEWTs with Tonks next year."

"Professor, these two really want to help me a lot. We realize that Hermione and I would be doing independent study but there's nothing in the rules or Hogwarts a History that says we can't. It does say that students on independent study are not to create a burden on the teachers. To prove we can do it we thought we would suggest that we stay in class with our peers until Halloween. We think we will be ready for end of first year tests at that time."

"Also Ma'am, I will stay in my regular classes, so the sixth year students would not be bothered by anything we do."

"If my mom saw correctly, I will have an encounter with Voldemort both this year and next here in school. We want to be as ready as possible. These two refuse to let me do this alone. They think they need to be with me to keep me grounded. After listening to their temper I refuse to argue with them about it."

McGonagall carefully held her facial muscles still so as not to grin. It seems that Mr. Potter has already found out that crossing females that care about him is a bad idea. "I see. Your project is very aggressive. I don't think I remember another first year ever taking an OWL or a second year taking a NEWT. I must assign a faculty advisor. I suggest Professor Flitwick since he is Harry's head of house. Before I do that I feel I must give Harry a quiz on a variety of items to make sure you are not making this up."

After many questions McGonagall said, "I am very impressed young man. I am fairly sure you could pass the theory parts of your OWLs now. You have my permission to proceed."

Several things happened the week of Halloween.

Harry and Hermione completed all their year one end of term tests. They passed them all with O's or better. Tonks was the number one rated sixth year student, which made several Ravenclaws angry. In their last first year Charms class, Hermione ended up helping Ron Weasley. He got angrier and angrier at how easy she made it look while he was unable to do it.

After class Ron loudly complained about, what a nightmare she was, how she was a horrible bookworm, how she couldn't have any friends especially with her enormous front teeth. Hermione had been following a ways behind and heard the comments. She bulldozed through and knocked him flying. "See what did I tell you?"

Harry picked up Ron who was bigger than he was. "You will not insult my friend." He pushed him against the wall then part way into it. "You will stay here until I find her and return to let you out if she gives me permission. Otherwise you will stay here until she decides you have had enough."

"What about the feast?"

"I guess you will miss it then. A few days without food won't kill you. Maybe the hunger might teach you something." Harry left to try to find Hermione.

By the feast, he was getting very annoyed. Finally, he overheard two Hufflepuff girls talking about the girl crying in one of the bathrooms. Just then, Quirrell came running into the great hall yelling, "Troll, There's a troll in the dungeon."

Harry thought to himself, 'Oh God, how could I have forgotten the troll'. He ran to Tonks, "Tonks I need you to trust me and go watch the forbidden door on third floor. I need to know if a teacher goes in and who it is. I have to save Hermione." He ran off to the girls' first floor bathroom.

It seems the troll was a little faster this time. Hermione had managed to dodge everything so far but most of the fixtures had been destroyed. Just as he was ready to smash her, Harry picked up half a sink and tossed it at the troll's head. Over estimating his strength, it still hit the troll but in the chest. This got the troll's attention away from Hermione. He dodged the trolls swing but grabbed the club as it went by. He ended up astride the troll's shoulders, which is just where he wanted to be. He stuck his wand in the troll's nose and cast a cutting spell. The top of the trolls head blew off and Harry fell with the large body. He was just barely able to get off before being partially crushed by the dead troll's body.

Hermione was now hugging Harry for all she was worth. "You saved me." She kissed him several times and went back to hugging him.

By this time, the four heads of house had heard the commotion and come to see what was going on. Harry saw them, "Before we go on about the troll, I believe this was a distraction so someone can steal whatever is in the third floor trapped area. Please follow me." He charged off with Hermione right behind him not wanting him out of her sight.

The stairs were aligned just right and he charged up. The teachers had no choice but to follow. Just outside the room, Tonks became visible. "Harry, you were right. Quirrell charged up. He cast some vicious spells at the huge three headed dog and then disappeared down the trap door."

"You girls wait here. I think Voldemort is possessing him. I don't want you hurt."

Both of them glowered at him. "That's not how it works we are a team. You agreed to this. Assuming you want to wake up in the morning you will cooperate." The other just nodded.

Realizing that he had lost, "Alright stay back." Before the professors could stop him, he jumped down. Landing on the plants was soft. He stayed still and just fell through. When the girls joined him, he told them to stay still. He raced to the room with the flying keys. Instead of messing with the keys, he shouted "Bombardia Maxima" while pointing at the wall by the door. The explosion was impressive and now a ten-foot wide hole was there.

He walked to the chess set. "I don't play chess. Move, stay out of our way or be destroyed." The wizards' chessmen looked at the wall and moved out of the way. The next room had a dead troll in it. An example of the fact someone came down here before. The flames sprang up in the potion room. In disgust, Harry simply blew up the wall again.

By now, the teachers were stunned. Their supposedly impassible traps were passed with the simple use of a couple of spells. Who ever had gone first had solved them while Harry had just ignored them. Harry waved them to stay back and quiet.

Walking quietly forward, he heard Quirrell arguing with another voice. "Master, I see the stone. I see myself giving you the stone but I don't see how to get it."

"You fool Dumbledore is smarter than you. It is a puzzle. Figure it out."

Harry boldly walked into sight after again motioning his fellows to stay back. "Well hello there stutters. You seem to talk better in private. You have a serious case of MPD though, talking to yourself about being your own master. You're good though it actually sounded like two voices."

"You stupid child my master is here with me."

A voice from the turban said, "Let me see him."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this." Quirrell unbound his turban. There on the back of his head was Voldemort.

"Well what do you know, it is moldy shorts. How does it feel to be suffocated all day long?"

"Kill him," Voldemort shouted. They started exchanging spells. Harry decided to end it quickly and overpowered a cutting curse. It blew through his opponents shield and through his body. He threw down a box that popped open under the black cloud that seeped out of the body. A blue light came out of the top of the box. The cloud was screaming as it was trapped and pulled inside and the box, which closed.

Harry turned to his audience. "One down, up to six more parts to go."

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter," asked Professor Flitwick.

"If what I have read is true, Voldemort made six horcruxes. This was the free-floating part. It could possess people as a wraith can. The other soul parts should be in items. As long as I can find them before his minions release him, we should have fewer problems. Most of his horcruxes are well protected even from his death eaters because he did not trust them." By this time, the girls were whimpering and hugging him.

With his hands full of girls, so it wasn't obvious the mirror suddenly tipped over and shattered.

By this time, Minerva had found her voice, "Mr. Potter, Ladies lets visit the infirmary first then my office. Pomona, Filius, Aurora please inform the students that the troll has been dealt with. The feast will continue in their common rooms."

On the way to the infirmary, Tonks quizzed the other two about the troll. "Harry James Potter, how can we watch you all the time? I trust you to find Hermione and what happens? You also find the troll. Then we follow a teacher into a forbidden area and you defeat V … Voldemort." Suddenly she hugged him, "Thank you."

Harry realized that unless he messed up big time, today he made two friends for life.

In the infirmary, listening to Madam Pomfrey rant about them being more careful, Harry grinned the whole time. "Mister Potter, why are you grinning? This is serious. You need to be more careful."

"Madam Pomfrey, I am grinning for two reasons. First, it's worth it to know someone cares enough about me to be angry. Second, it's also worth it to be here to be yelled at. Either the troll or the mad man could have hurt someone I care about. Knowing they are both safe allows me to joyfully accept any punishment you see fit to give me."

The nurse looked at him and realized he meant every word. She looked at the girls with him. "Take care of him, he is special." They just nodded and grinned.

In the headmistress' office, McGonagall looked at the trio, "What have you to say for yourselves?"

They all looked down. Hermione was practically in tears. No one spoke.

Harry finally spoke up after the silence got to him. "It's not their fault ma'am. Hermione is the victim. She was tormented by a rude classmate after trying to help him. She had been in the loo crying for hours. I know I was trying to find her forever. I just found out where she was from some other girls at the feast. I was going to her when stutters came in yelling about the troll. I ordered Tonks to watch the third floor corridor unseen while I went to Hermione. I didn't want to find the troll, I wanted to make sure my study partner and housemate was safe. It just went from there."

"Why didn't you try to tell a professor?"

"Somehow I knew if I delayed she would be hurt or killed. As it was, I almost didn't make it in time. You saw the bathroom. As for stutters, he was such a bad actor. I knew he hadn't fainted. The troll had to be a distraction. By sending the staff to search the dungeons for the troll, it would have given him plenty of time to get the stone and leave. You saw he was already in the last room. If I hadn't acted he would have retrieved his goal and escaped."

"Mr. Potter, what am I going to do with you?"

"Professor, I agree that most of the time the rules I broke shouldn't be broken. I will do my best to keep them. However, in an emergency such as tonight, I must act, as I believe best for everyone. I can't say I'm sorry because I won't lie, but I will say I will do my best to follow the rules most of the time."

"That's a better concession than I ever got from your father or his friends. Keep telling me the truth as best you can and we will get along fine. Now I have something to say to all three of you. Well done, all of you. Miss Tonks you have some stiff competition in sixth year. To go from the twelfth to first in your class is a great accomplishment. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter you are both amazing. If you can pass your second year tests by Christmas break, you will probably make your goal. I stress to both of you, don't overexert your cores. You are both still very young and they are not very mature yet. A good steady pace with occasional breaks will bring you more success than continual frantic studying."

Hermione blushing with the praise of her favorite teacher said, "Thank you ma'am. Harry is so helpful, that it's wonderful. He can answer both of our questions when we have problems. He can even help us with our practical stuff as well."

"Mr. Potter is that true? It sounds like you are ready for your tests now?"

"Professor, even if that is true, why would I take them now? School is the best place to make contacts and friends. These two are wonderful and faithful. I like having them as friends. If I completed all of the things I can now, I would lose their friendship. I value them more than credentials."

"Good choice Mr. Potter. Many gifted or sneaky people never learn the value of friends. They may make allies but true friendship takes much more work. You might expand your circle of friends a little if you find some you can trust. I will caution you now that you have beaten Voldemort a second time many people will try to become your friend just because of who you are or what you did."

Outside the office, Harry found himself hugged from both girls. This was a little intimidating seeing that they were both bigger than he was. "Uhm, what did I do to deserve this," he asked.

Tonks spoke up, "You said you would rather be friends with us than take your tests and graduate now."

"But it's the truth, I still don't understand girls but I have come to like both of you a lot. I would really feel bad if you decided not to spend any more time with me. I hope both of you realize how much it means to me that you like me as Harry and not the-boy-whose-mother-saved-us. Now I have a question for the two of you. Would it upset you for us to invite other select people to study with us once or twice a week? Mom's journal said I should make friends plural. Now I know that I want to spend time with both of you everyday, but I think I should try to meet others as well. I am afraid that many of them will see the fame and not the person. I think boys are worse about that than girls unless they are fan girls."

"Harry," asked Hermione, "are you asking us to help you find a girlfriend?"

"Uhm, not girlfriend in the dating sense no. At the moment, the two of you make up the group I might consider choosing a girlfriend from. I am asking you to help me meet other people to be friends with. I don't want them to worship me or be jealous. I expect you to succeed more often at finding studious girls than boys. Is that clear?"

By now, both girls were feeling very good. He didn't want to replace them; he just wanted to meet other potential study friends.

Hermione continued, "I have met a few girls in the library when I was looking for books that might work. There was a lonely looking first year Gryffindor boy there as well. Do you care what houses?"

"I would prefer a mix of houses. I promised the hat that if he put me in Ravenclaw, I would try to start a group that mixed the houses together. I want to keep my promise even if it is to a hat."

One more thing that Harry realized that he forgotten; Ron was extracted from the corridor wall ten days after Harry had bonded him to it. The teachers had been unable to get him out. The castle had kept him alive but in Ron's eyes, the loss of thirty meals was an unforgivable sin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 4**

Our trio started a study group that met Sunday nights.

The first ones they added were a pair of first year Hufflepuffs. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot had been in the library trying to find information on one of their assignments and Hermione suggested they come to the new Sunday night study sessions. Neville Longbottom a slightly pudgy Gryffindor boy, studying nearby plucked up his courage and asked if he could join them.

The session went well. Neville surprised everyone when he showed an amazing grasp of Herbology. He was even able to help Tonks with some sixth year stuff.

Seeing how well the session had gone, Hermione asked a couple of Slytherin girls that did not seem like part of Malfoy's "I'm better than you are" group. "Greengrass, Davis, we are starting an inter house study group. A studious attitude is all you need to bring. We have the highest standing sixth year helping us. We all want to improve our academic standing. What do you say, do you want to join?"

Tracy asked, "Why are you doing this Granger? Where have you been this last week? You weren't in class."

"I have already passed all my first year finals even potions with O's. I have started working on second year stuff already. I want to pass my OWLs this year."

Daphne asked, "What? You want to take your OWLs this year? That's five years worth of training."

"I know. Harry and I are being monitored by the headmistress. We both want to take our NEWTs with Tonks next year. Professor Flitwick is our advisor to make sure we don't do anything foolish. So far, the only thing difficult is the fact we have to turn in five specific successfully brewed potions every week. That keeps us busy."

Tracy asked, "If we join what are we expected to do?"

"Well, everyone needs to bring their homework. We have a study room. We want to get several age groups involved. House and blood prejudices are not allowed. We all want to just learn."

The two Slytherins looked at each other. Tracy spoke for them, "We are interested. Doing well in school is always important. We also wouldn't mind meeting Potter. If he tries to hit on us, we won't be back. We don't need that. We get enough of that from our own house. We are ambitious, not obsessed with power like many of our housemates. We can see where this can further our contacts and improve our schooling. We will risk it once."

A few days later Tonks was in the library and noticed a 2nd year girl from Gryffindor. Katie Bell was working hard trying to complete her history paper. "Your name is Katie Bell isn't it?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Tonks, I know you're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It must be hard to do all your studies and practice too."

"It is, especially when I want to do the research myself. I do not want to cheat by asking my teammates who had the stuff last year. I don't mind the reading and the research, but finding the right book can be a pain."

"I understand completely. Sometimes the book Binns referred to in class when I took it had been lost fifty years ago. Trying to find other references was a pain. We have an inter-house study group formed. You seem to care about your studies, would you like to join? We even have a faculty advisor."

"Aren't you a sixth year?"

"Yep I'm the oldest at the moment. Harry is a godsend. He has the entire seven years worth of text books learned. Even though he is a first year, he is doing second year work now with Hermione Granger. They hope to take their second year finals before Christmas break."

"You don't copy each others work do you?"

"Nope, we may give each other an idea or help explain hard points but everyone does their own work."

"I'll give it a try."

After the first study session Katie attended, she brought the other two chasers with her, thirds years, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

Harry had been right. It had been hard to find males that were really concerned about study and open minded. By the end of November, their group was fairly stable. They all tried to show up each week. At first, the Gryffindor girls were cautious of the Slytherin girls but soon every one became working friends.

In the mean time, Dumbledore had his teaching plans and classes in order and going well. He started to worry about how to get Harry back under his control. The dark lord would be coming back, and Harry had to be involved in defeating him. He had to build his own reputation back then get Harry under control.

Our trio's private studies were going well. Harry had mastered his control over his hair and soft tissue changes. Bone structure and height were beyond him. He also seemed to be locked into having green eyes, which was unusual because normally eyes were the easiest part to change.

One morning a couple of days before winter break started, Tonks woke up with a very large black wolf snuggling up to her in bed. She panicked. Slowly getting out of bed, she reached for her wand on her bed table. It wasn't there. She spotted it under the wolf's head. She hoped that it had not been chewed on. Slowly she reached for it. The wolf's eyes were open watching her.

Suddenly she noticed the eyes were green. "Harry," She growled. She shoved the wolf over. She sat on the bed. "What are you doing in the Hufflepuff girls' dorms?" It rubbed its head against her then grinned. "Oh, you like sleeping with me do you?" It nodded. "Wait until I tell Hermione. She may be a bit jealous." The wolf curled up a bit to protect its bits. "No I don't think she will hex those off but you better come up with some way to tell her you like her too." It pawed the bed. "No I don't know if she will let you sleep with her in wolf form. You are a boy as well after all." The wolf hung his head. "So you like sleeping with someone?" He nodded his head and barked. "I need to change." He lay there watching her. "Get out of here before I decide to hex something." The wolf faded out into the shadows of the room and was gone.

Tonks stared. Of course, Harry couldn't be a plain wolf. No, he was a shadow wolf.

At breakfast, Tonks came over to the Ravenclaw table where Harry and Hermione were sitting a little apart from the others. "Hermione, you need to keep your pet wolf under control."

Hermione responded with, "But Tonks you know I don't have a pet." Her volume got reduced when she noticed Tonks' grin and staring at Harry. She turned to the boy sitting beside her. He was blushing furiously. "Harry, do you have something you want to tell me before she does? Maybe you want to explain this summer as well."

"Can we move somewhere besides the great hall? I don't want others to hear."

They went to their study room. "Ok, I was working late last night on my Animagus abilities. I am trying to work on my other forms. I had fun running here and there in Ravenclaw tower. I stalked Filch and his cat a while. They never even noticed me. I decided to see if I could find Tonks. Suddenly I was walking out of a shadow in her room. I was getting tired and she looked so cute asleep in her natural form that I curled up and fell asleep on her bed. I did take her wand as a precaution in case she woke up and tried to hex me."

"Harry James Potter," she yelled while he cringed. "Why haven't you worked with Tonks and me to become Animagi as well?"

"Because, normally it takes lots of meditation over the course of several months to connect with your natural side before your animal appears and you can learn how to change. You especially don't have lots of free time to meditate. The schedule we are on is very challenging."

"Where did you have all this time to connect?"

"I learned meditating years ago in my cupboard. I connected with my other forms when I was unconscious from the healing. I have been working at night on the changes so it wouldn't interfere with being with the two of you."

"Why did you sleep with Tonks instead of me?"

"Well I was out exploring to see what I could do. I was getting tired and she looked really nice in her nightclothes. I just fell asleep on her."

Hermione's face started to look upset. "I'm sure you look really nice in your nightclothes as well. I just haven't had the opportunity to see you in them or out of them yet." Suddenly he realized he put his foot in his mouth.

"And I take it you would like this opportunity?"

Harry realized at that point that no matter what he said it would be wrong. He decided to go with the truth. "I am a boy. I am more mature mentally than I am physically. Of course, I would like to see you in your nightclothes or without them. I would love to sleep with both of you every night. Since I woke up with you both in the infirmary, it has been my favorite dream to wake up with both of you every morning. Can I do the sex stuff involved with sleeping with a girl? I seriously doubt it. Besides I was under the impression that the females decide when bodies are put together."

Both girls looked at him. He couldn't read their expressions. He was still worried about getting hexed. Hermione had her wand out the tip was glowing. "Harry until we figure out how the three of us can sleep together, you will alternate sleeping with us. You will not play favorites. As a reward, we might show you what we look like without nightclothes. But I warn you, if you sleep with anyone else, you won't have to worry about sex because you won't have any bits left. Have you got that?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand. Wake up with each of you on alternate mornings. I may or may not receive a reward. I get snuggle time! Uhm, am I supposed to be a wolf always or can I be a boy part of the time?"

Tonks asked, "Why do you want to be a boy part of the time?"

"Because both of your skins are so soft to touch, your hair smells different and nice when I am a boy. You Tonks are warm and cuddly as a wolf. I know Hermione is as well. I kind of found her this last summer. I warn you as a wolf I feel you are both part of my pack. I will protect my pack at all times it won't matter if I am a boy or a wolf or something else."

Hermione's wand had stopped glowing. "You have more than one animagus form? That's not supposed to be possible."

"Yes, I'm not exactly sure all the details on the others yet. The wolf was the easiest. One form is feline and the other avian." Suddenly he thought of something. "Tonks when we met didn't you say you were part of the Black Family?"

"Well sort of, mom was born Andromeda Black. When she married my dad Theodore Tonks, a first generation wizard, she was cast out of the Black family. Why?"

"Did you know a Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Siri was my favorite cousin. He still treated mom as family and we had fun with each other. He was nice. I can't believe he betrayed your parents. Mom doesn't either."

"Good, because he didn't, he is innocent. He was never the secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. If the ministry was wrong about that part I bet they are wrong about the accident as well. I was thinking Shadow could make a trip somewhere and you could have your cousin home for Christmas. Mom's journal said he is my godfather. I would like to meet him again."

Hermione threatened him with her wand again, "Harry James Potter, don't you dare get caught. Get away if you can't rescue him. I haven't had my chance to sleep with the wolf recently or cuddle with the boy yet. If you get caught, I will find a way to get you. I want my first friend with me not somewhere else."

"Yes ma'am, no, really I will be careful. What are the two of you doing over break? I know I am going to miss you a lot."

Hermione started, "I hadn't really thought about it a lot. I guess I was just going to go home and spend time with my parents. I have missed them enormously. They know that you are my two friends from my letters and they said they would like to meet you sometime, but I didn't really have any plans."

Tonks spoke next, "Mom always quizzes me about potions every break. She is a potions mistress and her help is the only way I got outstanding in potions because Snape never taught anything. She will be surprised at my standing now. She knows I have friends now and that they are helping me. I didn't tell her your name because I thought she would freak out if she thought I was molesting a first year."

Harry interrupted shivered a little bit. Suddenly he was a foot taller and looked more mature. The girls looked at him with hungry glances. Tonks was already old enough and Hermione was almost a year older than her classmates were and her body had definitely started changing. Harry spoke, "I don't have to look like a first year and we haven't molested each other, we are just friends. Unfortunately even though I can look older, my parts don't work like I am older."

They all laughed. He was back to normal again. "Very good Harry, I see you have gotten another step in your changing down. It just needs to be more natural. I see we still have more to work on when we get back. You should take comfort in the fact that you are going faster than me. It took me almost three years before I got that far, but I did start a lot younger than you."

"What about you, what are your plans?"

"I thought about working the family mine to earn some more money so I can have some to invest. I need to talk to my goblin investors. I need to talk to a lawyer about several things especially the use of my name without a release. Maybe I can make some money off all those books about me. I want to investigate the Potter family history. My vaults have almost no money in them. I need to find out if I have been robbed or they had bad money management skills or what and now I need to spring my godfather. My elf told me she found some new books I might be interested in. I should be fairly busy except I will probably be missing both of you horribly.

While Hermione was packing, she called Ari. "Mistress Hermione how can I help youse?"

"I have some questions for you and I thought we could talk while I packed."

Ari waved her hand then snapped her fingers. All of Hermione's stuff was neatly packed. "What questions do you have Miss?"

"Can you go into the muggle world if I call you?"

"Yes miss I can go where ever I hear my name if that person has a right to call me."

"Do you know about muggles and know we aren't supposed to let most muggles see magic unless they are family."

"Yes miss when I have to I can go from place to place quietly and invisible it takes a little more magic but if I am serving a wizard I can pull a little from them and not tire."

"Can you take someone with you when you move from place to place?"

"Yes miss, again if it is a wizard I can pull a little of their magic and not tire at all. If it is a muggle after two or three pops I must rest several hours."

"Thank you Ari. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Miss want to get Ari something. Miss is very special. Ari would like a new sewing kit. Ari want to wear a nice new uniform and embroider the house crest on it. I have permission to buy fabric to make uniforms but he never gave me permission for the extras for the crest."

"Did you ask him?"

"How could Ari ask him? He is already the best master in the world. He is a friend and he lets me help his friends. He killed bad man when he was a baby and once here in school. Flame bird bonded with him and wise bird did too. He treats everyone not bad, good and is a wonderful master. He has never even punished me once."

Ari's eyes almost glowed as she praised Harry. Apparently, Harry was doing something right in his treatment of elves.

"Ari, if I get you the kit and I put a few galleons in it in case you need extras, would that be alright?"

The little elf was hugging Hermione's leg tightly. "Miss is a wonderful person, almost as wonderful as master. Why haven't you two mated yet?"

"You see for humans we are both a little young to mate. My parents wouldn't approve."

"You parents is silly, your body is ready to have a baby now. In fact if you mated now you could start the baby and I could take care of it sooner."

"It doesn't work quite that way in the muggle world. Parents have to give permission before we start that."

"Muggles is silly," the little elf left shaking her head, "When your body is ready it's ready."

The train ride back to London was both long and way too short. Mostly they just spent time together reading. Tonks did notice her Ponce of a cousin Draco Malfoy seemed to pass several times looking for someone but never stopped and entered. On the third time, it happened she noticed Harry was grinning. "What did you do Harry?"

"In our last study session, I put a small charm on Tracy and Daphne. Without that charm, no Slytherin can find our compartment. I heard that several were looking for me to inflict pain for the supposed embarrassment that I gave them."

A little later Tracy and Daphne stopped in. "Potter, what did you do so that the death bastard group can't find you?"

"It's actually quite simple Daphne, no Slytherin can find me. I put temporary charms on you and Tracy so my spell won't detect you as Slytherins. The charm expires tomorrow so I will have to think up something else for the return trip."

Tracy commented, "That's very Slytherin of you Potter."

"Thank you Tracy. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin until I told it I would have to kill half the people in that house to get them to leave me alone. That would be counter productive to my long term goals."

Daphne asked, "What are your long term goals Potter?"

"Well I could say getting you two to call me Harry instead of Potter, but I know the until the bigots are taken care of you don't dare get in that habit. My goal is to destroy the blood bigotry in the wizarding world. Each person should be judged on their abilities. For example, Slytherin is the house for the ambitious. Imagine a time when an ambitious first generation witch wanted to become minister of magic. With that much ambition, she should be sorted into Slytherin. Right now, she would be dead or raped inside the first six months. That can't be what the founders wanted. Also having another woman minister of magic will make most of the Wizengamot members very grumpy. Add that to being a first generation and she would be poisoned or killed the day she took office. I want to destroy that whole attitude. I know I will make some people mad and have to kill some others, mostly "ex"-death eaters but I don't care if all of those folk and their gene pool died tomorrow."

"I already have plans to deal with the elder long blonde bastard this summer. With any luck the younger will reform once he is nameless and cast out."

Tracy and Daphne both looked at him like he had lost his mind. Shaking their heads, Tracy commented, "He will just buy his way out again."

"That only works if he has money. I have something in the works to arrange things so he won't."

Daphne laughed, "Potter I would be proud to call you a perfect Slytherin."

"Now girls, I need you to trust me about something. I need three drops of blood from you in these vials. I am making you two Christmas presents. With your blood in them, your housemates can't see them and take them. The charms will allow you to call aid to you in case your are attacked at Hogwarts or elsewhere. It doesn't matter if it is even in your private shower. Aid can reach you. I don't want you hurt just because you are my friends."

Daphne asked, "Are you sure that's what you are using the blood for? With that much you could do horrid things to us."

"Daphne I am a Master of Legilimency even better than Snape was. I can look in your eyes and program you to do what I want. I want to be your friend and I have always asked and never invaded your mind. If I was evil I would already have several vials full of your blood, then you should worry."

"I guess you're right Potter, we'll do it." The vials were soon put away and normal conversation resumed.

On the platform, the trio saw Tonks parents first. She excitedly dragged the other two over to her parents. After giving each of her parents an enthusiastic hug, she introduced her friends, "Mom, dad these are my special friends I told you about. Our studying together is why I am now the top sixth year student at Hogwarts."

The introduction was interrupted by Andromeda, "You are really number one in your year? Way to go girl," then slightly calmer, "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"This is Hermione Granger; she is planning on taking her OWLs this year. This is Harry Potter; he is also planning on taking his owls this year."

"You can't be serious, I know he is eleven and she doesn't look older than a 2nd year."

Harry popped up, "I'm not Sirius, he is my innocent godfather in prison." When Andromeda looked stunned, he continued, "I plan on changing that. I have my mom's journals that tell me how she did the spell, I have their will which is a legal document, and I plan on playing the boy who lived card and wanting to see the escaped and captured bastard, the killer of my parents get what he deserves – freedom." Harry grinned.

"Harry, are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

"Mrs. Tonks, I prefer a more straight forward approach, but when dealing with politicians and other ilk I have found the best solution is to out Slytherin them, then they are helpless to retaliate effectively. To answer your next question, yes I am eleven and Hermione and I are technically both first years. We have both passed our first two years finals. We are tied. I misspelled a goblin name in history and missed a point, but I did better than she did on the DADA practical with better target accuracy. We start third year material in January. We should finish fourth year by spring break."

Hermione spoke up for the first time, "Harry could pass all the NEWTs now but he decided he wanted to be friends with Tonks and me. That's why he is going so slow. I'm just lucky I remember almost everything I read, it makes keeping up easier."

Andromeda stared at the children in front of her. Harry must have gotten the intelligence from both sides of his family and Hermione is probably even smarter than Lily was. The Potters had accepted her and Ted which made them special to her."

"Mom one more thing about Harry, show her your hair." His hair went from black to brown to red. "He saved me from a group of Slytherin males. He has never teased me and he likes me for me. The only time he asks me to change is when we try to out silly each other where the first one to laugh loses. So far I have won most of the time but he is getting better."

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what to say. You have been helping my daughter all year. You plan to help my favorite cousin that also happens to be your godfather. Thank you," she gave him a big hug.

Harry had been worried about Ted's reaction, he merely held out his hand and said, "Thank you for everything you have done for my daughter."

The Tonks left and Hermione had spotted her parents. They were in normal looking clothes.

Hermione rushed over to her parents dragging Harry. He sighed he better get used to it he guessed. "Mom, Dad I missed you so much."

They all exchanged hugs then Hermione broke off. "Mom, Dad, I want to introduce Harry Potter. He is the one helping me do so well. He is also my first real friend, Tonks had to leave already or I would have introduced her as well."

Mrs. Granger gave Harry a big hug while Mr. Granger looked at him. Athletic build, green eyes, pleasant personality, messy black hair, the boy was way too handsome. Yet he chose to be with his bookworm daughter and he had actually saved her life. "My daughter tells us that she owes you a life debt. Apparently, you saved her life at the risk of your own. She sent us a book that she marked about life debts. She also tells us that she plans to marry you even without the life debt. I guess all I can ask is that you treat her right. Apparently, you like books almost as much as she does so at least you can understand her. All I can say is if you hurt her intentionally I will try to find a way to hurt you back."

"Mr. Granger, your daughter is a strong witch. Our friend Tonks is a strong witch. If I hurt either one of them, there won't be enough left of me for you to even find. They won't even need to bury the grease smear that would be left. I believe I actually have one or more life debts on both girls. If I were to ever use them against their wills, I am sure my life would be hell. I will just say I am glad that I could save them and leave it at that."

"Young man I believe you have discovered the key to women, they win. It doesn't matter if they are right or not, they still win."

Mrs. Granger wanting to change the direction of the conversation asked, "Harry, what are you doing for the holidays? I know Hermione wanted you to spend part of them with us."

"I have to work a lot of the holiday. The family business is in my hands now. I need to make sure my goblin investors are following my instructions. I also need to open some investing accounts in the muggle world as well."

Mr. Granger asked, "How can you do all that at your age?"

"I am emancipated legally, I can also look older for my muggle meetings if I have too. I am glad you have accepted everything so far."

Mrs. Granger persisted, "You can be here for Christmas can't you?"

"I might be caring for my invalid godfather part of that day. I will promise to be here at least part of the day. Oh and Hermione has permission to call on my house elf helper if she needs to go shopping in our world."

Mr. Granger said, "It's been nice meeting you Harry. Have a good holiday."

He watched the Grangers leave. He apparated to the bank. Upon entering he spotted the receptionist goblin again. "Mr. Brandirk, I hope your vault has been overflowing with gold."

"Mr. Potter, I know yours has been doing well. Your little elf has been bringing in an amazing amount of stuff."

"Is there anyone that I can talk to about the Potter vaults and why they have so little in them? I mean they are apparently an old family. I would have expected more in them."

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the bank.

The next day, Harry had a very full day. Ari and some helpers had been collecting metal trash and making bars out of it. In the basement of the hotel they were staying in, the elves got out the bars in stacks. Harry pushed his magic through the stone and converted the stacks one at a time to gold. Two other elves were busy putting the stacks away in his multi-compartment trunks. Harry didn't realize it but Ari had continued to order trunks. By the end of the second day, he was exhausted. The next morning he found out that he had changed ten multi-compartment trunks full of gold. He didn't want to think about how many tons that was.

The next day early, he rented a heavy-duty box truck from Hunter. In the guise of a mid twenties individual, he drove to the nearest precious metals broker. He walked in and asked to see the owner or manager.

An older man walked into the lobby. "How can I help you Mr.?"

"Siber, Austin Siber. I am one of the British contacts for the Potter Mines consortium. I have been contacted to try and sell some of their metal. I have some samples in my truck. They walked out to the truck and opened the back.

"My goodness Mr. Siber, if this is some samples how much do you have?"

"How much do you want Mr.?"

"I forgot my manners. I am Stanley Baker. We normally buy and sell gold in troy ounces. Do you know how pure your ingots are?"

"They have been refined to at least .999 or 24 karat. Our ingots weight ten pounds each. They are stamped with the Potter Mines logo before they leave the molding room. They are weighed before crating. Rejects are re-smelted and re-cast."

"Mr. Siber we can both make a large profit on these if you work with me. I will buy the entire load. I will have to borrow money to do it but gold is excellent collateral. Every month I will buy more, as much as I can move. The deal is that you only use our establishment here in Briton. If too much of any commodity it dumped on the market too quickly, the price drops rapidly."

"Mr. Baker, you are right. I was planning on driving all over the greater London area selling as much as I can. I can probably sell this load and possibly several others. I warn you, even if I agree to exclusively use you here in Briton, We will be using several dealers on the continent. For exclusivity, I expect a premium on the exchange rate. For your information at the moment, I have over a hundred ton to move. I don't know when another shipment will arrive."

By the time the day was over, Harry had a check for over twenty-five million pounds certified funds. He took the truck back to the rental place. He rented a high security storage place and got a lock with two keys. He gave Mr. Baker one. The understanding they reached was that Harry would put crated gold in the storage location after Mr. Baker ordered it. It became Bakers responsibility to pick it up safely without attracting attention. Harry took the check to the bank of London and got cash for it. His ID preventing the normal security checks on the large transaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 5**

At dawn the following morning, Harry was on the dock of the horrible island in the North Sea. Years into the future, he had developed a spell to eliminate the dementors as their number grew and became a threat. He decided now was a good time to stop the whole problem. Almost all the known dementors were on the island.

Harry cast the spell. What looked like a twenty-foot tall phoenix left his wand. This glowing bird swooped down on the evil abominations. Each one consumed seemed to make the bird grow. An hour later, the glowing forty-foot tall bird returned to him and disappeared. Harry walked in looking the age of a young man in senior auror's robes. He entered the main office. He found one trainee alive. "Trainee what happened?"

"Sir this huge bird thing came in. The song it sung was soothing to me. The other aurors grabbed their left arms in pain and screamed then died. I can't even get back to England. The auror I was with died."

"Let's look at their left arms."

They looked at the dead aurors they all had dark marks. They searched the rest of the prison. Not one dementor was found or felt. All of the death eater prisoners had also died.

Harry showed the young man his transfer paperwork for Sirius Black. When they got to Black's cell they found him alive and in good spirits. They examined his arm together and found he wasn't a death eater. Harry offered to take the trainee back to the main island so he could get home on his own. A phoenix showed up and took them to the atrium of the ministry of magic. The trainee let go and the other two left again by phoenix.

The ministry exploded with chaos. The people had seen Sirius Black disappear with an auror and a phoenix the hallmark of purity. The trainee went straight to Amelia Bones to report.

Madam Bones wasn't real upset with the destruction of all the dementors or even the deaths of all the death eaters on the island. What bothered her was how many death eaters had infiltrated her corps. It also bothered her that Sirius Black might be innocent. After ten years exposure to the influence of those horrible things he would never be the same.

Privately she wondered if she could get the caster of that curse to cast it again when the full Wizengamot was in session and all of her force was here guarding things. It would certainly make her life easier. She thought about Sirius Black. If the Phoenix approved of him, he couldn't be pure evil. She thought further back to when he was in auror training and she smiled at the memory.

Harry was back at the suite of rooms that he had rented. Ari had managed to bathe, shave, clean, and cut Sirius' Hair. She brought back jeans and a tee shirt after getting his measurements.

Sirius Black woke up feeling better than he had in years. He vaguely remembered the dementors leaving and someone getting him out of his cell. When he woke to clean sheets and a soft bed, he knew something was wrong. Even more so, when he couldn't smell himself, his nose was no longer overwhelmed by the smells of sickness, rotting and death.

He tried to get out of bed when a small house elf appeared. "Mister Black, Master Harry says you are not allowed out of bed without a person helping until you are better. Ari make sure you stay in bed."

"Ari, who is Master Harry?"

"Master Harry says to tell you that you are safe. That you are his dogfather or godfather or something like that. The ministry can't find you. We is in a muggle area. If you try to use magic, I have permission to punish you. We like living here. If you spoil it I will be mad."

"Ari if I promise to be good would you tell me what time of year it is?"

"It is Harry's first Christmas break. He thought he would give himself a Christmas present and rescue his only relative."

Sirius lay back in bed musing. Harry knew about him. He thought it was worth rescuing him from wizard prison. How was he strong enough to do that? How did he know he was innocent? Sirius went to sleep after eating a meal provided by Ari.

Ari approached Harry when he returned from setting up several muggle investment accounts. "Master Potter, we needs more elves. Right now Hogwarts elves is happily helping us. They like us a lot because you is bonded to fire bird. Fire bird say to help you and they does. Mister Black has several big houses. All very dirty and need cleaned. You have a few that need cleaned as well. I still need to care for you and your Hermione and your Tonks. One elf can do a lot but not everything."

"What do you suggest?"

"Sometimes elves is given clothes because master is bad and they blame the elf. Sometimes they lose their family because they all die. Free elves usually die soon after being freed."

"I don't like the idea of free elves dying because of their masters. If you are sure they are good elves they could join my family. If so, I want you to still be my elf and head elf." The little elf was now hugging his leg for all it was worth.

"Thank you Master Harry. I will tell the elders and they will help us find good elves." His little elf was gone.

Harry went to see his roommate. Sirius was awake reading old Daily Prophets. Ari had managed to get him copies through her contacts so he could catch up on what happened while he was in prison. Sirius looked a little better than the day before.

Sirius looked up when he heard the door open. Upon seeing his godson, he was out of bed and hugging Harry for all he was worth. He kept repeating, "Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over.

Harry hugged back overwhelmed at seeing Sirius alive and mostly well after all these years. A while later Harry insisted that Sirius get back in bed.

"Harry, how did you know about me? How did you know I was innocent?"

"Sirius, mom left me a secret journal. She told me lots of things about the marauders, who they were, what they could do, finally she said that they were going to use Peter as the secret keep and you were the decoy. Since they were betrayed, I figured Peter must have done it. I bribed someone in the ministry for a copy of your file to see if you had killed the muggles and Peter. I found out that you had never even had a trial. I have a plan to get you proven innocent. We have a few months to get you healthy then I am going to capture you on my spring break. I am going to use the-boy-who-lived thing and insist on being at your trial so I can sentence you myself. That means they can't hurt you early."

"Once you have veritaserum I will have Madam Bones ask a list of questions we prepare in advance to prove you innocent and certain other people guilty. I want to hurt everyone that hurt my family, especially Dumbledore for all of his lying and manipulation. I will try to get Snape questioned as well seeing I will insist that he make the serum as the best potion master in Briton. He won't be able to resist that. Poetic justice having him questioned with his own serum, isn't it?"

Sirius started smirking, they could take down Crouch, Snape, Dumbledore, Fudge, and maybe others. Also seeing Amelia again wouldn't be a bad thing either. He grinned, "Harry this is wonderful, we can prank the whole ministry in one fell swoop."

Harry's sad expression told him that something was wrong he didn't know about. "What's wrong, I can tell it's something bad."

"Azkaban hurt you Sirius. We can heal most of it with time and potions, but even though you can still chase and catch witches, you can even have fun with them but you can't make any more little Blacks. Some muggles actually have this done to themselves on purpose so they can't be responsible for the children they would otherwise produce. We can definitely take down everyone related to this since hurting an heir to an ancient and noble house is a major crime."

"We should be able to destroy many of the death eaters that escaped because of the imperious curse excuse. Once we get a few we can get others. Do you want to be minister of magic?"

Sirius was furious, "We will take all those bastards down. You know this means I will have to invoke my will when it is revealed that I can't produce children. Hell Harry, my will emancipates you. If you are Lord Potter Black, you run the Wizengamot and I run the ministry. Maybe we can clean up our world. How are you doing for money? We may need to spread a few bribes to get this started. I know your grandfather was a gambler and badly depleted the Potter vaults."

"I have great credit with the goblins. It seems I have found a source of raw gold previously almost untapped. My house elves help and I also work on it regularly. I am working on my credit in muggle Great Briton as well." At the look in Sirius eyes he continued, "No I won't tell you what it is. Just know this Ari can get you money if you need it."

Harry spent time with Sirius every day. He also worked on gold sales. He had outlets in both muggle and magical India as well as several points in the continent. House elves made secure delivery easy.

He had contacted the Grangers and told them that he would be bringing a guest with him Christmas if they were still invited. The letter came back from a very excited girl saying to come early.

Mid-morning Christmas Day a knock was heard at the front door of the Granger house. Her father laughed as he saw his daughter fly to the door. He wondered if her feet even touched the floor. She threw open the door and hugged the boy on the front step for all she was worth.

"Harry I have missed you so much. I can't get over how hard it is not to see you every day."

"I understand Hermione. I missed you a lot as well. I have been doing a lot of family business. I will have to do some business every break and some in the summer, if I wish things to continue to be profitable. I would like to introduce my godfather Sirius Black. Sirius this is my girlfriend that says she's going to marry me, Hermione Granger."

They heard a woman calling from inside the house, "Hermione don't leave the door open. It's cold. Invite them in."

She blushed and led the pair into the living room. She never let go of Harry's hand.

In the living room, she turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend, and this is his godfather Sirius Black."

Sirius stepped forward toward Mr. Granger, "Mr. Granger I am pleased to meet you. Everything that Harry tells me leads me to believe that your daughter is a special girl. The parents that can raise that kind of child should be very proud."

They continued to talk for a while. Eventually Mrs. Granger asked, "Sirius, are you the escaped convict that was mentioned in the Daily Prophet?"

"Emma, I am innocent and I was rescued from the prison by an auror and taken to where my godson was staying. From your expression, I feel I should say that an auror is one of our policemen. My son and I have plans on how to prove my innocence. The article failed to mention that a phoenix was involved in the rescue. If I were a bad person, it would not have helped. It might have attacked me but it certainly wouldn't help."

Her parents looked at her, so Hermione spoke up, "A Phoenix is a symbol of purity in our world. It is sometimes called a firebird. They sometimes drop the guilty in a volcano if they are forced to be near them. They can also move from place to place, using flame travel. They are also supposed to be able to sing wonderfully. Their song promotes peace."

Dan looked at Sirius, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm sorry, at this point, just continue making sure to love your daughter is all I can ask. Be a good parent. Also don't threaten my godson's health since he is your daughter's boyfriend."

"Sirius, I think that would be counter productive. It seems we owe Mr. Potter a life debt twice over. From what I understand, he could ask for anything including my daughter for a slave and magic would enforce it. As long as she is happy and doesn't get pregnant before graduation, I will stay out of it. I just hope he continues to make her happy."

Hermione spoke up, "Daddy, that's not real long, you know we plan on graduating in eighteen months. I won't want kids yet by then."

Sirius sputtered, "Hermione you're in the middle of your first year. You graduate at then end of your seventh year. That is enough years away to make your father more comfortable."

Harry spoke, "Uhm, Sirius I meant to tell you about that. Hermione and I should be talking our OWLs at the end of this year and next year we plan on taking our NEWTs with Tonks. Hermione is really smart."

Hermione jumped in, "I'm really smart Mr. Potter? Just who is it that can help every year of student there right now. Who is it that the headmistress offered to allow to take his NEWTs now? Who is it that was helped make sure that Tonks and I are in the top three students in Hogwarts? Daddy, don't worry too much, you should have at least a couple more years reprieve after graduation before becoming a grandfather, I want to take a masters or two."

Sirius looked at the two children to see if he was being pranked. When he saw Harry blush and Hermione grab his arm and hug it, he asked, "Are you serious?"

Harry smiled and said, "No that would be you; however she does mean what she said."

After a wonderful Dinner served around, Mrs. Granger had everyone gather back in the living room. Hermione passed out the packages from the Grangers. Harry delivered the ones from Sirius and himself.

Harry watched as Hermione opened her first package. It was a fancy calligraphy set. The handle looked like a quill. There were forty nibs that fit the handle. This way she would always have a sharp pen when she wanted one. The four colors of ink in the set also made her happy. She gave Sirius a big hug.

Mr. Granger was puzzled at the envelope with his name and his wife's. He opened it carefully and found it was stuffed with papers. They looked like loan documentation. It was in his name. On the back page was stamped paid in full. His eyes got huge. He started going through all the pages quickly they were all paid. Their home loan, their business loans, their school loans, they were all paid. He turned to Harry, "How, when, why?"

"Well I couldn't think of anything to give you and Mrs. Granger. My goblin financial advisor suggested, financial security so I ask him to see about paying your debts. In less than an hour while we were doing other things, he came back with that packet sealed like it was. I don't know what was in it. He did look rather smug though. I thought it might be private business. I know it cost less than a million pounds though because I didn't want to spend more than that."

Mrs. Granger squeaked, "You were willing to spend a million pounds to make us happy?"

"No ma'am, I was willing to spend a million pounds to make Hermione smile and make her parents happy. Is that wrong?"

Mr. Granger asked, "How much do you have Harry?"

"I am sorry Mr. Granger, I don't know exactly. A while ago, the transaction at the Central Precious Metals dealer only netted me twenty five and a half million pounds. They only bought four tons of gold from the family mines. The magical and muggle agents from groups in India bought many times that. I also sold a lot to the goblins. They aren't accustomed to wizards selling gold to them by the ton. However, they never complain when I come in. Apparently, when I walk through the door they are watching for me. Several come to meet me to make sure I feel welcome. Of course the comment that it was recommended that I sell my gold to the gnomes or the dwarves may have had something to do with that."

At that point, Sirius broke out laughing. "I can just see them panicking. The thought that the gnomes or dwarves might get "their gold" probably was the best prank you could have pulled on them. How much have you sold them so far?"

"I think Ari said my private vault had several million galleons in it so far. They have been saving recently to get a better price."

Sirius fainted.

Hermione asked, "Harry, is the conversion rate from pounds to galleons still two hundred to one?"

"Something like that. It is based on the gold exchange so it can actually change daily." The Grangers looked like they were almost ready to faint as well. They no longer had any fears about the boy being able to take care of their little girl.

Boxing Day at the Tonks was also special. The arrived by taxi. They arrived at a nice looking house. It had a few wards but obviously nothing that would stop a concentrated death eater attack. Nymphadora answered the door, when she saw Harry she ran out into the cold screaming "Harry" and hugged him. Andromeda came to see what was the matter, screamed "Siri" and was hugging her favorite cousin.

A few minutes later the cold foursome walked into the living room much to the amusement of Ted, Andi's husband.

"Hey Sirius, did you read the Quibbler today? It had a completely different slant on what happened at the ministry. It also mentioned that all the dementors were exterminated and that the guards on the island were all death eaters. It also mentioned that all the death eaters on the island were killed at the same time, therefore you must not be a death eater."

"You mean some of the press actually got it right? Yes I am innocent cousin."

Sirius did notice that Nymphadora hung on his godson almost as much as Hermione did.

One thing of note in that wonderful day, Ted agreed to be Sirius and Harry's lawyer for anything they needed. They let him in on their plans for a way to get Sirius proven innocent.

The next day Harry was moping around. Ari suggested, "Master Potter misses his Hermione and his Tonks right?"

"Yes I miss them a lot. I was ok until I saw them at Christmas. Now I miss them twice as bad."

"Do you remember Dimi? The elf we got that is going to be in charge of your gold delivery business?"

"Yes, why?"

"He talked the elders into making the unused basement janitors closet into the elves home here. It is protected from all magic detection. The muggles are repelled from it. We can make it bigger so you and Master Sirius can pop in and out with help from elves. You could visit one of them everyday if you want. Maybe this way they choose you and I can take care of babies."

Harry thought Ari had taking care of babies on the brain. However, it was a good idea. "Why is Dimi involved in this?"

"He wants you to work with us every morning to create a stockpile of gold for him to properly sell. That way Potter mines looks like a good business."

"I suppose it would be good exercise for my magic. His idea is also a good one. Potter Mines needs to become a reputable name."

He sent owls to both of the girls asking permission to visit every other afternoon.

After their enthusiastic responses, he felt much better. His schedule was set for him by the elves, but he didn't mind. He got up at six and worked two hours converting metal. He then had breakfast with Sirius. He worked another three hours then spent the rest of the day relaxing or studying at one girl's house or the other. He did wonder at one point, he was sure he spotted four new chests at the same time. He wondered how many they had now.

The rest of the break passed very quickly.

Note: Harry did some other things for Christmas gifts. Each of his study friends got an amulet of protection that would notify him if they were in trouble as well as offer some protection against spells. His phoenix also delivered a case of vials of elixir of life to the Flamels. The attached note said,

Dear Mr. Flamel,

Your old student lost the stone for you. I don't want you to die unless you choose to. I analyzed a tiny fragment of your stone and made my own. Here is elixir to keep you going. I hope it is enough for you to set your affairs in order or make another stone.

Someday, I would love your legacy or to be a student of yours.

Harry James Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their comments.

I already have several chapters written ahead. I will how ever take some of your comments into account for the future. Just maybe not in the order you expect. This book is mostly AU. Some basic plot ideas are kept but not most.

Yes to answer one persons question. All the metal use by Harry or the elves has been recovered from trash that was going to be dumped so that no one will miss it.

Another question I researched. Many hundred ton of gold are used each year in the jewelry trade, especially in India. They produce almost none yet consume hundreds of tons each year.

**A comment on Galleons – Pounds conversion**. If a galleon has a troy ounce of gold in it, at the time the books were supposed to take place, a troy ounce of gold was worth around 200 pounds or close to 300 dollars. 200 to 1 makes it very difficult for "muggles" to pay for anything significant. Think about it, a wand alone would cost 1400 pounds. At this rate, a quarter of a million pounds is only 1250G. It gets even worse if the goblins want a premium because first generation witches are always changing pounds into galleons but few witches are changing galleons into pounds. I have used 200 to 1 in some stories, 100 to 1 in others and 50 to 1 in one story. I justify this in the text by assuming the coin weighs less than an ounce or is a blended alloy. An exchange rate of 5 to 1 is ludicrous unless the coin is lead plated in a thin coat of gold alloy or extremely tiny.

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 6**

Albus Dumbledore's Christmas was not a cheerful one. The work he and his students had to do to try to make up for six years of bad instruction was enormous. He couldn't even blame the students. Snape had done this to him.

He was also concerned about Voldemort. His plans for defeating him all involved Harry being led by him. To him the fact that Harry had to die was unpleasant but necessary. In war people died. He was worried that without Harry, the wizarding world would lose.

His attempts at friendship with Mr. Potter had been rebuffed strongly. Even though the Dursleys had abused the child, He had apparently learned everything from his parents including all his father's auror books and his mother's advanced charms and potions books. He had apparently even memorized the ingredients reaction tables for potions as well. They were dreadfully dull.

As Dumbledore was having these thoughts, Harry and his girls were in the waiting area of 9¾. Both sets of parents were talking. When they found out that both of their girls planned to marry the same boy, they became concerned. Each set of parents had seen love expressed between Harry and their daughter. Now mind you the word love wasn't used yet and Harry wasn't climbing all over either girl, but they felt that with any encouragement the girls would be all over Harry. Harry had acted kind, concerned and chivalrous. Compared to the rest of the boys, what girl could resist that. Harry however appeared clueless to the fact that he had two girls deeply in love with him. The parents agreed to work together. Hopefully they wouldn't have to pick up broken pieces.

On the train, Harry locked the door after the girls joined him. He only unlocked it when the trolley came by. The rest of the time, they spent in a three-way cuddle that they had all missed in quiet conversation.

At one point after Tonks had accidentally nudged him somewhere private he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

She giggled and said, "Just seeing if your body was ready to take things to the next level yet."

He growled, "I am still too young for that. Besides I wouldn't leave out Hermione."

Hermione commented, "Don't worry about me Harry. You know I am almost a year older than you and my mother tells me that I am an early bloomer."

Harry's face turned red. He wondered if he would survive until summer. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to find out when he was ready or not.

Harry followed the girls out. Suddenly he was attacked from several directions at once. He started returning fire. Even though the spells thrown at him would have been devastating and deadly if they had all hit, he mainly cast stunners and bindings. Tonks and Hermione quickly entered the fray as well. Within moments, the spell fire was finished.

Tonks stood and amplified her voice, "The wards should have alerted the teachers. We need witnesses. Anyone who honestly saw the beginning please stay close. Don't talk until the professors get here. We don't want anyone influencing your memories. There will be no more spell fire until the adults get here. Would the prefects please take charge? Many of the students can head up to the castle especially if they didn't see the beginning."

Before she was done with her speech, several professors and the nurse were at the train station.

McGonagall spoke next, "Well said Miss Tonks. Anyone who saw how this started, go over to Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. Prefects get everyone else up to the castle." She headed to Harry, "Mr. Potter, please tell me what you think happened."

"The girls left the train a minute or so before I did. I dropped something and stopped to pick it up. Moments after I exited, spells headed my way from several directions. I returned fire with stunners and petrifactions. I believed my opponents to be students and I didn't want to permanently hurt them. Tonks and Hermione quickly joined me and soon our attackers were down and bound. I collected their wands. If any of them cast something dark or damaging, I would like to press charges."

"Miss Granger, do you have anything to add?"

"From the colors of the spells used, I think some of them were bad. I shielded like Harry taught me and occasionally fired a stunner. I'm not sure but I think most of them are older Slytherins. Harry didn't let me check any of them out in case they were faking. I guess he didn't want me to get hurt."

"Miss Tonks, congratulations on handling the crowd. Any comments?"

"I think the five boys that were teasing me and threatening to use me at the beginning of the year were in the group that attacked. I think the rest were death eaters' children or allies. As far as I know, Harry doesn't have any other kinds of enemies. Ma'am you want to be glad they didn't hurt Hermione or me. If they had, I think Harry would have taken them apart. I have never seen anyone as accurate with their shots as Harry was. He never hit an innocent. I don't know about who his attackers hit."

"I want to thank all of you for your restraint. It would have been easy in your situation to lose you temper and lash out. I will summon the aurors and have them check the wands. They will bring veritaserum if they need it. We may have several fewer students in a week.

That night he started to turn into a wolf to join Hermione when he found the two girls at his door.

"Come back in here Harry. Tonks and I talked about how much you liked waking up to both of us holding you. Since you have a private room and Tonks can change and get away with going any where, we plan on spending the nights in here."

Tonks continued, "We will for now, continue wearing night clothes. For all my teasing on the train, I don't think any of us are really ready for more yet. That may or may not happen before graduation. In the mean time we all like snuggles."

For the next week, the students seemed a little subdued. A group of Slytherins had attacked some of them. Most of them were worried about being attacked in turn.

At supper on Friday, all the students were summoned to the great hall at supper. Headmistress McGonagall made some announcements. "A group of students has attacked some of our own. The group of twelve attackers did not hurt or hit their targets. However, four students were injured by spells that missed their targets. Fortunately all four are doing fine and will rejoin the rest of you in class on Monday. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Tonks each receive fifty points for exercising restraint in a dangerous situation. Their wands were checked and none of them cast a single dangerous spell."

"The attackers are all expelled. They are now in cells in the ministry. Several of them were of age and used dangerous and harmful spells. They will be punished. A warning to all of you, no one will get away with using dangerous spells on each other. Mr. Potter is a head of house so that makes this even more serious. Those twelve families and their allies will have to make restitution to the Potter family. The courts and the goblins are pursuing things for the maximum penalty possible."

For some, the warning had good affect. For others it had no affect at all.

Classes and studies continued to go well. The people in the Sunday night study group excelled. A typical Sunday evening had everyone there. Neville, Susan, Hannah, Tracy and Daphne sat at the same table. They would bounce ideas off each other and then write an essay. The three chasers sat at a table and studied as well. Tonks, Hermione and Harry also had a table, but they were willing to go around and help the other students. One side of the room was set up for potions. They could help the others with brewing problems as well. No one did anyone else's homework. Mostly what were shared were hints and tips. Occasionally, Harry would give a short lecture on something that had confused the kids in class. When he did this, everyone stopped to listen. It always made the questionable concept clearer for everyone.

Harry and Hermione were slightly ahead of schedule. They started the fifth year material two weeks before spring break.

The trio was dreading spring break. They had gotten used to sleeping together. Harry had never felt so loved before in his life. The Grangers invited the other two on a trip with them to spend a week in France over the break. However with Harry's plans to get Sirius declared innocent, he couldn't go. The girls didn't want to leave him alone, so Hermione would be staying with the Tonks over break.

Saturday morning, Amelia Bones woke up to find there were two other beings waiting in her bedroom for her to wake. One was a boy with a wand pointed at a bound adult. "What's going on here? How did you get in here?"

Hearing her Aunt yell brought Susan running into her Aunt's bedroom. "Harry, what are you doing here? How did you find our house?"

"Mr. Potter are you going to speak? Wait a minute is that Sirius Black?"

Harry hadn't been given time to say a word, "Quiet! I will tell you what I can. First, your wards are not down. I found a way to bypass any wards I choose. Yes, this is Sirius Black. He is innocent. I thought you would panic less if you saw him bound first and not a threat. I need your help proving his innocence. He doesn't have a wand and I am sure the three of us can control him if necessary. I have been nurturing him back to health the last several months. One time he made a side comment that he would like to see you in your bedclothes. I think he likes you. I thought I would let him see when we came over today. He didn't realize that he would be tied up. Now I will take him to the lounge while the two of you change into something more appropriate so we can talk."

In the lounge Amelia started, "Mr. Potter you realize I can charge you with breaking and entering a private dwelling along with several other things."

"Only if you can tell me what I did. Otherwise, you have no proof that I didn't walk in an open door. Now I am going to untie Sirius so he can sit comfortably. Get your wand out if you feel threatened. Also technically, I have an open ended invitation from your niece to visit when ever I wanted."

"Why are you invading my home with stuff that needs to be handled at the ministry?"

"Because both Fudge and Dumbledore will try to have Sirius kissed or killed before we can prove him innocent. They are both guilty of putting him in that hell I rescued him from."

"You rescued him? The trainee saw an older person dressed in full senior auror's robes. They also had a phoenix."

"Are you familiar with Nymphadora Tonks?"

"The Metamorphmagus?"

"Yes, she taught me to control my powers. I used my father's auror robes and badge. As you can see from my bonding tattoo, I have a phoenix familiar."

"I will listen. Susan tells me you are the reason she is doing so well in school. That in it self is worth listening to you."

"She is a wonderful girl and very intelligent. Why don't we talk about my plans? If you want an oath from either of us to tell you the truth today we will give one."

Several hours passed. Madam Bones was righteously angry. She would help take down several people. She also wanted Harry to cast the charm he used to destroy the dementors on the last one that was kept in the courtroom of the ministry. That way all the filthy creatures would be gone.

Two sensational days later the Wizengamot would be meeting.

The first day word had gotten out about Harry Potter capturing Sirius Black. Harry had insisted publically that he wanted to be at the trial to witness the testimony and give sentence.

The night after Sirius was delivered. His cell was attacked. Two hired hit wizards and Madam Umbridge burst in ready to get rid of Sirius Black. They were surprised by six aurors sitting comfortably in the enlarged room. The aurors had been alerted by wards in the hallway. The attacking threesome was soon in cells of their own, after the hit wizards had been questioned under veritaserum. It was found that Umbridge had arranged the entire mess. She also led them through the ministry wards to the cellblock.

The day of the trial was interesting. Because of the publicity about the boy-who-lived being present, all the press were there. The gallery was filled to capacity. Some were even standing in the back.

Sirius Black was brought in. He marched in proudly. Several aurors had him at wand point. He got in the chair willingly. Chief Witch Longbottom asked if he would willingly take veritaserum and he just nodded and opened his mouth. An auror walked over and gave him the serum. Soon his eyes were glazed and unfocused.

Amelia Bones started asking questions.

What is your name?

Sirius Orion Black

Were you the Potters secret keeper?

No

Who was the secret keeper?

Peter Pettigrew

Are you a Death Eater?

No

Did you kill Mr. Pettigrew and the muggles on Nov 2nd?

No, I did not. Peter cast the spell to cause the explosion and escaped into the sewer in his rat animagus form.

Have you done anything illegal that the court should know about?

Yes

What have you done?

I am an unregistered dog animagus.

Have you done anything else immoral or illegal?

I like looking at naked witches, does that count?

Do you have anything else to tell the court?

Yes, my stay in Azkaban damaged me so I can't produce children.

Who is guilty of putting you in prison?

Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Barty Crouch Sr. They all knew I was innocent. Albus talked the other two into it so he could control my godson Harry Potter.

At this point, noise broke out all over the courtroom. In the midst on the confusion, suddenly an apparition of a twenty foot tall phoenix appeared and started singing to calm the people down.

Most of the people calmed right down upon hearing phoenix song. Here and there through out the crowd, aurors, and Wizengamot members people grabbed their left arms or the back of their neck and fell dead. Everyone that died was a marked death eater in the location grabbed.

The phoenix disappeared and flew through out the ministry. Again, most people were soothed by the song. Here and there a body dropped. It pursued a few down an escape tunnel to St. Mungos. It continued through the tunnel and flew through all the rooms of that hospital. Again a few bodies here and there turned up. The bird returned to the point of casting and faded out.

Chaos reigned throughout the ministry.

In the courtroom after the phoenix faded away, Sirius Black was awarded wergild of the estates of the death eaters. On the condition, that he would not sue the ministry for more money. The next order of business was the impeachment of Cornelius Fudge. This passed within moments and Sirius was offered the position of Minister of Magic.

The next morning Harry and Sirius went to Gringott's Bank. "Master Brandirk, may your enemies roll over in their graves. I believe you may know my Godfather Sirius Black. We would like to meet with Stabeye and any other specialists that can help us with the consequences of yesterdays events."

"Mr. Potter, will you and Lord Black follow me into a conference room? I will gather those that might help. How is the mine doing?"

"The vein I was following that was so profitable is playing out. There are indications from the family detection spell of others near the end of the one I was working. They may be even richer than before if so, we will both profit, unless you wish me to take my dealings else where."

"No by all means continue coming here. We are always happy to see and help you."

After they reached the conference room and the goblin had left, Sirius broke up into laughter. "You certainly keep them on their toes Harry. The look on his face when you suggested that you could take you gold business else where, was priceless. Now I see why you have preferred account status even above other more valuable clients."

"So far reminding them that I could take my accounts else where has kept them honest. I am getting several points better conversion rate than anyone else I believe."

A knock came from one of the doors and three goblins entered. Stabeye introduced his two companions as Arm Breaker and Blood Gouger. "Lord Black we offer our condolences. Unfortunately, we must use your last will. You are unable to change it at this time." He started reading.

I, Sirius Black being of sound mind and body create this emergency will. I make this new will before I seek revenge for the death of my brother James Potter and his wife Lily.

I wish to annul the marriages of my cousins Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange this will also return all dowries paid and allowances given. Next I want them cast out of the Black family.

I wish Harry Potter to be my heir in all things and be the next Lord Black.

I suggest to Harry that he reinstate my cousin Andromeda Tonks into the Black family.

I also suggest to Harry that he get to know my friend Remus Lupin. He is a person worth knowing and has also had a hard time in life.

When the reading was finished, Stabeye bowed to Sirius. "I am sorry you are dead as far as inheritance laws are concerned. Your Godson is a good person. I hope as the next Minister, that you are able to enact some better laws than we have at the moment."

"Master Stabeye, I am certainly motivated to make some changes. Thank you."

The goblin turned to Harry, "Lord Potter-Black, in situations like this I am required to perform a full inheritance ceremony. Yesterdays legal issues are profound. The Wizengamot pronounced that you received all the estates of death eaters. They foolishly did not specify those that died yesterday. By using that wording you also gain control of all the estates of all the death eaters killed in the last war or for that matter any yet to be killed when they die. By specifying estates instead of vaults, many people will be considerably upset. Fortunately, this error took place before Mr. Black became Minister. He can't be blamed. Please follow us to the master ritual chamber."

They entered a large dome shaped room. Harry was asked to sit in the chair in the center of the room, with his sleeves pulled back. Suddenly solid restraints appeared over his arms. Sharp needles pierced each arm blood started flowing from Harry. He watched as the red stream raced among the runes and etchings on the dome. He became weak and passed out.

Sirius watched from the observation room. Here and there, a name or symbol would light up and glow. He became concerned, as his godson appeared to get weaker.

"Do not worry Mr. Black. The magic will keep him alive until the blood gets back into his body. Very little is actually used in the ritual. We also have a blood replenishing potion ready for him and a pepper up potion as well."

An hour later, everyone was back in the conference room. Harry was feeling a little hyper because of the potions' affects.

"Lord Potter-Black, we have some amazing results. Magic has indicated you now own hundreds of vaults here including some very old ones that haven't been accessed in years. You also own hundreds of properties. Many businesses here and around the world are also owned either fully or in part by you. You will have to decide what you wish to do with the current occupants of some of those properties.

"Because of the antiquated laws that include servants, wives and children as chattels of the estate we will need several meetings to determine what you wish to do with them. The Wizengamot votes are also part of the estate. You now have your own voting block. Of note, you actually are heir of Gryffindor and also Slytherin by conquest. Those vaults had been emptied years ago. They mean a lot in terms of prestige but little real power.

The pair left Gringott's for the ministry. Court would start that afternoon for trying guilty people as revealed from Sirius trial. Harry needed to be there because of the block of votes he controlled. He was kept busy for the next three afternoons in court.

Waiting for him were two letters, one from the Grangers and one from the Tonks.

He gathered his courage and opened the one from the Grangers first.

Harry,

Why haven't you visited? I miss you.

I hope you learn to love me because I already love you.

Love,

Hermione

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least one girl wouldn't kill him. He opened the other letter.

Harry,

I know you can get here and to Hermione's on your own. You better show up soon we need to talk.

Love,

Dora

Harry read the last note and got worried. He turned into a wolf and phased into a dark shadow near the Tonks' house. He range the bell. When Nymphadora opened the door, he found himself tackled and in the lawn on his back being kissed.

Eventually when he could talk he asked, "What brought that on? I know Hermione says she loves me but your actions indicate that you might as well. What did we need to talk about?"

"Well, I missed you these last few days and haven't been able to sleep well."

Harry went into the house. He handed an envelope to Mrs. Tonks and went to sit in the lounge with Nymphadora while she read it.

Andromeda came back into the lounge dragging Ted.

Harry stood and they bowed to him while Nymphadora looked on confused.

Andi said, "Lord Black, I Andromeda Black would like to present my selected husband for your blessing."

"Andromeda, you are an upstanding daughter to the Black family. I certainly bless your union and grant 50,000g dowry as is customary to non-inheriting females. May your union be fruitful."

Ted and Nymphadora looked on stunned. Andi grabbed her daughter and pulled her in front of Harry. "Lord Black, I would like to present my daughter Nymphadora to you as a daughter of the Black family."

"Nymphadora, I have reports telling me you are an outstanding student, that you are kind hearted and help others when you can. Those features make me proud to acknowledge you as a full daughter in the Black family. A similar dowry has been set aside for your use when you find an acceptable match. Accept your parents counsel when finding a match."

Suddenly Harry's ring flashed and rings appeared on the two ladies fingers with the black crest.

Andromeda was crying and hugging her daughter, who knew how much this meant to her mother.

In the mean time, Ted approached Harry. "Thank you Harry. My wife and I love each other deeply, but I know she has always been upset and hurt by the fact that she was cast out of her family. You really are a special young man."

Harry just grinned and nodded while they shook hand on it.

Between the elves, Gringott's and the Wizengamot, Most of Harry's break was taken. He did find the time each day to spend with one girl or the other.

On the day of his return to the castle, Professor Flitwick approached him. "Lord Potter-Black, do you want to stay in your current quarters for the rest of the year or do you want to move into quarters in the lords' section?"

"I will probably do that come fall, but unless there is a benefit to me now, I will stay where I'm at."

"A lord's suite grows based on his family. The Lord's bedroom is fairly large and each female has their own room. It doesn't matter if they are a wife, betrothed, concubine, slave or prospective member. The suite has it's own common room and private office for the paperwork of the family business."

"Professor, right now, my room is large enough. I have a single because there were an odd number of first year boys. I have an extra bed, desk, dresser and wardrobe. I don't even have a betrothed yet so I don't see a problem."

"If you do find one Lord Potter-Black don't bother your fellow dorm mates."

"Professor could you call me Harry or Mr. Potter the whole Lord Potter-Black is so presumptuous please don't use that unless you must."

"Alright Harry. Professor McGonagall wants to speak to you after breakfast tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."

The next morning he shadow jumped to Professor McGonagall's office. She was startled when a wolf hopped up into one of her chairs and turned into a boy.

"Lord Potter-Black that was startling. I believe that you are the youngest animagus I have ever heard of." He just grinned at her. "The reason I asked you in here is that as Head of House Black I would like to hire one of your relatives to teach potions. The board ejected Albus. He can no longer come onto the grounds. There are rumors that he will soon be given a trial for his crimes. As you may know, Andromeda Tonks is a potions mistress. I would like her to finish the year and if she accepts become the new potions professor permanently."

"Headmistress, I approve heartily. I believe she would be good at it. She is the reason that Nymphadora did so well on her OWL. Why are you asking me?"

"Some heads of house refuse to allow house members to be in authority over them."

"If I had my way, I wouldn't be her head of house. Sirius would be. I know I am young and I am willing to listen to reasonable advice from almost anyone. If she wants the job, by all means offer it to her."

"One other thing Lord Gryffindor, you might want to ask Hogwarts if the founders' library is real or a myth. It is supposed to exist, but it has a magical restriction that no books can be removed from that room."

Harry had never heard of such a thing before. He would have to try and find it.

That evening while meditating, he felt a little tickle that he had felt before. Instead of ignoring it and blocking it, he gently probed it. A voice appeared in his mind, "Finally you have decided to pay attention to me my heir. I noticed that I couldn't touch your mind the first time you were here. I will have to tell death that I appreciate the changes he made to you this time."

"You know I was here before?"

"Yes, you see when the founders made me in so many dimensions at almost the same time, the magical concentration penetrated the dimensional barriers. I met death years ago. He is one of the few entities I can speak with regularly. Although, if you succeed in doing his wishes this time I believe he plans to make you and your mates deathless."

"I thought each man was only supposed to have one wife."

"That is normally true. Most men can't properly handle more than one. Many men can't even handle one. Assuming you allow them to train you, you will do fine. You do realize I hope that they plan to marry you don't you?"

"Uhm, yeah I figured that out. I like them both. I assumed that I would be together with Hermione based on how she acted the last time and the fact that I have been trying to pay more attention to her and let her know she is special."

"Well you neglected to take into account how Tonks felt. Think about this a minute. How many men can she trust to like her for herself? She is like you that way. Where else is she going to find someone that respects her?"

"I didn't mean to get involved with both, I just couldn't stand by and let her get assaulted. Everyone deserves the right to live without being bullied. I am just trying to treat others as I would like to be treated."

"Keep doing that my heir and we will get along great. Now I believe that the headmistress mentioned the founders' library. When you wish to visit it I can have an elf take you to it."

"What about Hermione and Tonks? Can they go too?"

"Until such time as they make an unbreakable commitment to you, 'get married.' They can't visit it. Also, you can't use its existence as a lure to get them to marry you. I'm sorry. Although I doubt you need any incentive to get them to do that. One word of warning, it will take a couple of days for your magic to stabilize after visiting the first time. Especially since it has been so long since it has been visited."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 7**

Classes were going good. The study group had started eating at each others tables even during the week, particularly if one of them had a question they needed help with. Most of the school had noticed but very few cared.

Late Thursday night, Harry felt Tracy and Daphne's charms go off. Someone was attacking them. Harry jumped up and ran toward a shadow. He shouted to his girls, "Slytherin emergency." He phased to where Daphne was. It seems that several boys chiefly led by Draco Malfoy had grabbed the girls on the way to their room and forced them into the boys' dorm. They were currently naked and being fondled while the boys were trying to get them to touch their bits.

Harry's anger burst through the barrier to his cat animagus form. He turned into a huge blend cat. The large tiger sized cat roared loudly. Everyone looked and saw a large, black, tiger-sized feline. The cat faded into invisibility. Malfoy was the first target. The naked boy was hit in the chest. He flew across the room from the force. Each of the other boys was knocked down. They were forced into one corner of the room. If any of them moved from there they heard fierce growls until they scampered back.

The girls lay on the floor where they fell. They were both feeling really bad. Daphne felt the cat rub against her purring. She started to feel a little bit better. Then the cat moved to Tracy and did the same. The cat became visible and pushed the girls together. A blanket was dragged off one of the beds and the cat covered them with it.

Malfoy got brave now that he had a target. He dove for his wand to hex the cat. The cat was faster. It pounced on the boy and rolled him over. It placed it's paw so that the claws made a circle above his bits. It then extended them and pressed. The circle of claw marks when the cat let go made it very clear that the next person to do something stupid would lose what they valued most.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall showed up. They were closely followed by Hermione and Tonks. They stopped when they saw a black cat larger than a tiger sitting in the middle of the room. They noticed the naked boys in one end of the room and the two girls huddled under a blanket near the cat.

The new arrivals didn't know what to think until the cat got up, walked behind Madam Pomfrey and pushed her toward the girls. People started moving again. The cat got out of the way while the two teachers talked to the girls first. Hermione looked at the cat closely then turned to Tonks and pointed at her own eye. Startled Tonks looked at the cat. It stared back with big green eyes then it winked.

The two girls helped by collecting all the wands. The cat walked out of the room, then disappeared. A few minutes Amelia Bones appeared holding onto the rough of the shadow wolf. She let go and it turned into Harry.

While the adults were talking, Harry pulled all the girls together. "I am so sorry Daphne and Tracy. I came as fast as I could. You never called me for help. The amulets activated from your panicked feelings."

Tracy turned to him, "The cat was you wasn't it?"

He nodded, "I didn't want to embarrass you worse by turning into a boy while you were naked. I knew the teachers needed to see you that way so I tried to comfort you as the cat. They did this shit to try and get revenge against me. You were hurt because you were my friends. I'm sorry I failed you." He looked at the ground crushed.

Daphne looked ay Hermione and Tonks, "He doesn't realize does he?" They shook their heads. She turned to Harry, "Potter," She said forcefully while he flinched, "You stupid boy. You just did something that no one else could have done and apologized for it. You care about a pair of girls from outside your house. They didn't even treat you nicely to start and you still made friends with them. If those two didn't care for you so strongly, Tracy and I would be fighting over you." She turned, "And you two, if you even think about treating him less than special, we will take you out so we can do a better job."

Harry was soon in a four-way hug, which was definitely intimidating because they were all bigger than he was. He wished that average sized boys the age he was were not shorter than average sized girls were. Yes girls would stop growing taller in a year or three and he would grow for eight more, but for right now, they were intimidating.

The other members of the study group soon found out that the amulets Harry made really worked. All the members including Neville expressed thanks at the fact Harry cared about them.

At breakfast the morning after the incident, the school noticed that the Slytherin table was again missing members. The count was now up to twenty-one for the number expelled this year due to unacceptable behavior or worse. Some of the younger boys might be allowed to repeat their year the following year, but the older ones expelled due to the train incident had been permanently removed from the school. Slytherin points were at an all time low for this time of the year.

Finals were approaching. All of the students that cared about their grades were feeling a bit stressed, the fifth and seventh year students especially.

Hermione had been doing fine until Dora (Harry and Hermione were allowed to use that now) mentioned that her finals were in a week then she would have some time off before the end of the year. Hermione started to panic.

She started to make a schedule for them that would require them to have twenty-eight hours a day plus time to eat and sleep.

On the third morning of the crazy schedule, the other two confronted her.

Harry started, "Mione, Do you really want to make both of us hate you?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Dora continued, "You know the material. You and Harry finished the last assignment Monday. I'm confident with what I have learned this year with Harry's help. Trust yourself. Your memory won't fail you unless you panic."

"But guys this will affect our future. What kind of jobs we can get and everything."

Harry wandlessly hit her with a cheering charm. "Now listen, we all will go back to our normal schedule. We have one final to take today. The teachers have been wonderful. I will keep hitting you with cheering charms until you calm down. If I need to keep you cheered and body bound between meals and tests I will. Trust your wonderful memory. Trust us. You are ready. You may not ace everything but I am sure you will get outstandings. After our test today, I am going to give you a massage. Dora will make sure I don't touch what I'm not supposed to. As an incentive, if you stay calm I will give you another each evening before bed."

Dora asked, "Do I get one too?"

"Sure if you want one in the evenings after your tests. Same rule goes for you too. If you flake out, you don't get one."

Hermione pulled Dora to the side after the charm wore off. "Dora what is a massage?"

"It is where one person rubs another person's back, neck and other knotted or stressed muscles. My dad gave my mom a gift certificate for one as a birthday gift. She loved it. After words so did he because she pounced on him and they disappeared for a while. If he can give even a half-decent massage, we need to keep it to ourselves. We definitely don't want to share that information with the other girls in this school."

That evening after the test, Harry had Hermione put on her one-piece swimsuit. He then massaged her back, neck, arms and legs. She melted into sleep when he was done. Dora wished she had a test so she could have one.

The next morning Hermione looked chipper and happy. Harry asked, "Now don't you feel better?"

She gave him a full kiss on the mouth, which took him by surprise. "I feel wonderful. I plan on holding you to your promise."

"Remember you only get another if you stay calm. Go all frantic on me and I won't do it again."

"Yes sir."

Finals week went well. Both girls received several massages. OWL tests were coming and Hermione almost panicked. The reminder that she wouldn't get another massage was a good threat.

Our two first years took every OWL offered. Hermione was certain she passed everything. Harry just grinned when he was asked how he did.

During their last few days, our three were sad again. They would be apart mostly for months. Each of them had developed deep feelings for the others. Possibly not romantic feelings but deep none the less.

Sirius had been working with the house elves and the goblins to find a good choice for a place to live. His old family mansion was dark and gloomy and he really never wanted to see again.

He found an eight-bedroom house that had two master suites. There were plenty of bathrooms as well as a potions lab.

He headed to Gringott's to negotiate purchase. "Mr. Brandirk, may your enemies shed their blood at your feet. Could I make an appointment to see one of your real estate specialists?"

"Minister Black, may the pain of your enemies bring you joy. I will let one know immediately. How is Lord Potter-Black doing?" He waved his fingers over certain runes on his desk.

"He is doing fine. I understand he is wanting to do some enchanting this summer and maybe make a magical staff. Of course I recommended he contact the goblins about getting the forged weapons here prior to enchantments however some purebloods at his school told him that dwarf made weapons were the best in the world."

The little goblin was sweating, "It is true that the dwarves do make good weapons, but it is easier for him to contact us than the dwarves."

"I don't know. The goblins seem to think that all goblin forged weapons belong to the goblins after the original purchaser has died. He is interested in making things he can leave to his heirs."

"I will bring that up to my supervisor Mr. Black. Ah, I see that Property Manager Sharp Knife is here. He can help you with your property needs."

The new goblin said, "Minister Black if you would follow me please."

Once they were in a conference room, Sharp Knife asked, "Minister what can we do for you today?"

"Property Manager, I have been looking for some place I could buy and fix up to live with my godson. One of our elves found a house that looks like it would work." He exchanged location information and the goblin looked through his records.

"Minister, I am sorry to say that property is owned by a minor. Her guardian does not wish to sell, as the girl may need a place to stay with her family after she marries. What were your needs sir, if I may ask?"

"I need a master suite for myself. I hope to find a witch that will accept me even if I can't father a child. I need a master suite for Harry and his wife. There need to be several extra bedrooms for visitors and or Harry's children, plenty of extra bathrooms, possibly one attached to each bedroom or pair of bedrooms. Kitchen, dining room, library, and potions lab are all needed. Extras would be appreciated but it will depend on costs."

"Minister, Lord Potter-Black already owns a property like you described. It also has three greenhouses, several outbuildings, plenty of empty space around it for flying, but it needs a lot of work. The wards will also fail before too long as no one has lived there for fifty years. One of our renovation teams and one of our warding teams can start on it almost immediately."

"Property Manager, if you can start immediately, and have it completed in three weeks I will give Gringott's a ten percent bonus as well as possible personal bonuses to the goblins involved. I just thought of something, could one of the outbuildings be converted into guard quarters for goblin guards? I will also need to talk to one of your security advisors."

"Minister, I guarantee that you will be happy with our work. I believe one of the out buildings will work as a guardroom and office with an entrance to underground living quarters. Axe Biter will be here in a few minutes. I will leave to get my crews started. In the meantime, refreshments will be brought."

Several minutes later, a vicious looking goblin walked in. He was dressed in armor that had seen hard use but was well cared for. The large ax carried on his back looked extremely sharp. "Minister Black, how can I help your security needs?"

"General Axe Biter, I would like to hire a security contingent to guard my new property. My godson and I have enemies, the dark lord's former servants as well as some older purebloods that will be fighting some of our new upcoming legislation this summer. Fortunately, most of the known death eaters are dead. We will hire as many as you recommend within reason. We also need to negotiate goblin guards at the prison. I hope that we can pass some legislation that will help interracial activities."

"I will get with Sharp Knife and examine the property. As far as the other is concerned, I will have to talk to Clan Chief Ragnok. Your predecessors have not treated us well. As they did not treat, you well. Fortunately you and your godson both have always treated us with respect." With that, the general left, leaving one of the messengers to take Sirius back to the lobby.

After a lot of the renovations were complete, Sirius and the elves got furnishings for the house so it was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 8**

The day of the train ride was fast approaching. The most upsetting thing that had happened recently was that the elder Malfoy had purchased permission from the board of governors to allow his son and his classmates to finish the year.

The morning of the ride, Hermione called Ari again. "Ari, what am I going to do? I don't even know if I can sleep anymore without cuddling up to Harry."

"Miss, I think Master Harry likes you a lot. Remember last summer before the train, I know he went to your house everyday for weeks before he introduced himself as a wolf, somewhere he met you and must have fallen in love with you before the first train ride. I know he missed you a lot Christmas and spring break. We need to talk him into betrothing you both."

"But Ari, I don't want to have sex yet."

"Betrothal is not marriage. Sex and making babies isn't required. It allows you to sleep together legally. I still think you should make babies but if you want to wait it lets you be together."

"Do you suppose Dora knows how to do it?"

Dora wasn't sure either. They got together with Daphne and Tracy. "You two, it's obvious you don't understand pure blood laws. It's really very simple for Tonks, you simple have the head of house Black negotiate with the head of house Potter to betroth Nymphadora Tonks Black to Harry James Potter. For Hermione it is only slightly more complicated. Harry must use part of a life debt to become your magical guardian. Then the head of house Potter must negotiate with the head of house Black to betroth Harry James Potter-Black to Hermione Jane Granger Potter."

Hermione stood there looking at Daphne with her mouth open. Dora stated, "You mean all we have to do is get Harry to Gringott's or the Ministry and convince him to do this and it will be done? We don't need to involve our parents?"

Tracy commented, "Involving your parents might be a good thing to stay on their good sides but no you don't need them, just a willing Harry. As he is head of two distinct houses at times magically and legally, he is two people. One of you will have children with the last name Black; the other will have children with the last name Potter. That way both houses are continued."

Seeing that it wasn't time for the train yet, Dora ran to her mother's office. "Mom I want you to approve something or at least not be mad about it. Harry, Hermione and I have been sleeping together since Christmas break. I want to be betrothed to him as soon as possible. So we can continue sleeping together. No, we haven't had sex yet and probably won't be doing that any time soon. We all like the feeling of being together. It's wonderful."

"Your father and I have noticed how close you three were. This isn't a real surprise. We have talked to the Grangers several times as well. They are expecting something like this to happen. As young as their daughter is you must understand they won't be real happy. They will accept it if you promise that you will help make sure things will be 'safe' until she is older."

"Mom you don't have to worry about Harry much. He has been giving us massages to relieve stress after our tests. He makes us wear swimsuits for them so he isn't tempted to touch anything he shouldn't. He even has the other one of us in the room at the same time for a chaperone."

"Are you sure he is a teenage boy? Most of them would want to have their hands all over you."

"Harry is so different mom. There are times that he seems all grown up and assertive, there are other times he seems very young and afraid we will scold him for the slightest thing he does wrong."

"Dora, some of the other teachers have shared with me the fact that Harry was beaten almost everyday for ten years. He was also emotionally abused daily as well. That kind of abuse leaves scars for years, possibly all his life. Some people it makes angry and abusive. With Harry, it looks like it will make him under confident and apologetic. If you love him you will need to help him work on those issues."

"Thanks for the insight mom. What do you think about the fact it looks like there will be three of us in his family?"

"That's your choice dear. I will say always be careful of each other's feelings. It is easy enough to upset each other when there are only two. With three it can be worse and better. Since the other two are younger than you, you must be very responsible. Sirius may not be much help. He is a wonderful person and someone that also can joke a lot, but I doubt he will be a real adult."

"There's always hope mom. Azkaban may have made him grow up."

"One can only hope."

They parted and Dora ran to meet the others at the train.

In their compartment Dora asked, "May I speak to Lord Black please."

Harry looked at her like she was slightly crazy. Hermione hid her smile behind her hand. He straightened up and said, "How can I help you Nymphadora Tonks daughter of Black?"

"Lord Black, I would like you to contact Lord Potter about a betrothal contract with the current male Potter in my age group, a Harry James Potter please."

"Have you spoken to either of your parents yet? They may have something else planned."

"Yes Lord, my mother approves. My father is aware of the possibility and mother says he will give his blessing. Have you contacted the Potter male about this yet?"

"Not yet, however if he wants to continue sleeping with me he won't argue. The betrothal contract allows us to sleep in the same bed by our choice. As long as we don't consummate the relationship, we are allowed the break the contract with no repercussions. Should we consummate the relationship we must get married in a timely manner."

"Are you aware of any other contracts in either family?"

"I am aware of the fact that Hermione Jane Granger Potter would like a contract with Harry James Potter-Black. Lord Potter may be contacting you soon about that contract."

"I see, I am sure my counter part will listen to reason as one of his wishes to bond with our house as well. The details must be worked out as well as the fact that the Potter male's godfather may wish to have input."

"Should my cousin mess this up, you can politely tell him that I will make sure that he can't do anything with female companionship except hug and kiss them."

At this point all three broke out laughing. Harry said, "Sirius would have loved to have heard that. Are you both that serious? If we do this then mess up and actually have sex we are as good as married."

Hermione said, "Yes Harry, we both really mean it. When you saved my life from the troll and then Voldemort so close together, the life debts will make me part of your life as long as we live. I can be used as a slave, a concubine, a mistress, or a wife. I will die when you do. You will not die if I do. I would really prefer being a loved wife more than any of the other choices. Dora has more flexibility if you don't call her debt, she can do pretty much whatever she wants. On the good side magic will pull us together and make true love easier. There is no guarantee, but it is easier."

"I have never said anything because I have been afraid too. I think I love both of you and I didn't have any clue what to do about it. I was so afraid if I said anything you would both leave."

"Well Harry, it seems that we have reached a mutually acceptable agreement. You will do the betrothal contracts for both of us. We can then be together all the time. Seeing that Hermione can't leave you even if she wanted to, you really don't have to worry about her parents. I am old enough that they can't complain, but they will give their blessing any way."

"Uhm … I have something I really need to tell you two but I don't know how to start."

"Will it affect how we feel about you?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, that's what I am afraid of."

Dora asked, "Have you been fooling around with other girls behind our backs?"

Harry looked chagrined, "I could never, would never do that."

"In that case tell us. Hermione will love you and stay with you no matter what. I will stay with you unless you intentionally hurt her or me. So tell us now."

"All right, the short version is that this is my second time through life."

Hermione looked at him, "Ok, I think we need a little longer version. Simple question first, the only time travel I know about would mean that you are actually in a slightly different universe, one similar to the original but different. If it was the same things would really get messed up."

Harry stared at her, "Damn, I knew you were smart but now I know you are a genius. Yes, my first conscious thought here was when Hagrid delivered my Hogwarts letter. Time stood still a minute and death told me I was in a slightly different universe and I had a chance to improve my life. If I didn't he would be very disappointed with me."

Dora asked, "Did you know us 'before'?"

"Yes, I met Hermione on the train my first time. We became inseparable friends. She was my best friend. We were both Gryffindors. We were also friends with Ron Weasley. We did everything together. I think she loved me but I was too stupid or dense to figure it out. Eventually she married Ron. In a fit over not having enough food at the table a couple of years after they were married he beat her to death. I don't think he ever loved her.

"I met Tonks after she graduated auror training. She eventually married someone else and I became the godfather of their son. She and her husband were killed not long after Teddy was born. Andi and I raised him as my son. I married Ron's sister. Not long after the marriage, I found her sleeping with someone else. She had not produced a child yet so I could have the marriage annulled. It seems she loved the-boy-how-lived not Harry. After the marriage, she never wanted to have sex.

"I died when I was one hundred and eighty. I was still a virgin. I ended up hunting dark lords most of my life. I never really tried to change peoples attitudes.

"This time, I want to find out what love is, both physical and emotional. I want to change people's attitudes. If we can abolish pure blood bigotry, maybe we can make this world better and remove the reasons for being a dark lord."

Dora spoke up, "You realize some people won't change."

"I know, I am willing to do what it takes. If they won't change their attitudes, they will have to be removed to somewhere where they no longer can influence others. If I have to kill them so be it, better hundreds now than tens of thousands over a hundred and seventy years."

Hermione asked with trepidation, "Did you like me better before than now?"

"No, I know that I love you now. I didn't know before. You are different from before. I'm not sure but I think it's because I started hanging out with you last summer. Also, since we are in Ravenclaw the house of the smart you aren't ridiculed because you are smart. I also think that since you have friends now you are more confident and a better person. You don't have Weasley putting you down every day."

Harry continued, "I much prefer things as they are now. I love both of you. I think you both love me, and together we can change the world to make it a better place. I will warn you about something that I hope doesn't make you leave. Hogwarts talked to me the other day about something and mentioned that my wives and I would live a very long time. I hope the castle didn't mean I would have more than the two of you. You are all I want."

Dora looked at Hermione then back at Harry, "You realize Lord Black that I will fight to get and keep my betrothed. I can't think of anyone I would be willing to share with that isn't in this room."

Hermione stated, "Lord Potter, I may end up being your slave or whatever, but I will still recommend you be very cautious about any other females. Most will be after your political power or money. I ask you listen to me before getting serious about any others."

Harry was crying at the tone the girls were using. "Please don't be mad at me. I felt you deserved to know everything about our circumstances that I knew. I don't want to lose you. I thought I should tell you the truth. Any relationship we have has to be built on the truth. I also didn't want you to hate me because I had been forced to kill so many thousands the first time around. I hope less will need to die this time."

He found himself hugged from both sides. "We won't leave you Harry. How could we sleep without you being between us? I will tell you the truth even though I like Hermione a lot we are only good friends. You make all the difference in the world."

Hermione just nodded. Harry thought about how lucky he was. She asked, "Does this mean you know who all the death eaters are?"

He thought before he spoke. "A lot of the ones I knew about are already dead because of the incidents at Azkaban and ministry. The phoenix thing killed them before I could question them. Since this world is a little different than the other one, I can't just kill the ones I knew about without making sure. I don't want to kill innocents. There are also unmarked supporters. I am sure Voldemort will be back one way or another unless I can get rid of all the Horcruxes first. I just hope we can reduce the number of people that want to support him this time. That will reduce the innocents killed and help reduce future problems."

From her place on his shoulder Hermione asked, "Are you going death eater hunting this summer?"

"No love, my core, while more than large enough to support a combat, is not stable enough for it. Dora's is but if she goes and does that without me, I will do my best to stop her. Punishment may be needed. She also doesn't have auror training yet." "Something you need to think about Dora, once you are sworn in as an auror, if you are ordered to bring in someone you know is innocent; you still have to bring them in. You have to hope they get a trial and that they are proven innocent. If the minister is corrupt or any number of other people in the ministry, you still have to do your job. The other thing is that aurors get into lots of combat situations. Very few of them live to die of old age. Those that do are very bitter and paranoid."

"What can I do then to help make our world better? I wanted to be an auror to show people that Blacks can be good and trusted."

"It will depend on who is in charge of the DMLE and who the minister is. I am hoping to get licensed as an independent special operative. I also have the feeling that Hogwarts wants us to live there after we graduate. I can't tell you why yet because I am forbidden to."

Hermione thought a minute. "Teaching or working at Hogwarts might be a good long term goal, but we will have to be old enough that the students will respect us. Maybe we can investigate things and solve problems. The muggle world has Private Investigators that are independent from the police. They help people find missing people and solve other problems as well as offer protection. I don't think the magical world has anyone that does that. We can also work on some masteries after we graduate although I would guess you already have several. Is that right Harry?"

He blushed and looked embarrassed. "Yes, I had several. I still will have to be recertified before people will believe I have them. To do that my core must be stable. I have to admit that coming back messed it up a bit."

Just then, further discussion was interrupted by their compartment being opened. Tracy and Daphne walked in.

Tracy started, "Harry, I got a letter from my mom before I left. My dad went to lunch with some colleagues and hasn't been seen since. It has been two days. She is worried because in the last war we were neutral. The death eaters tried to get him to join them because his trading company is very lucrative. He and Mr. Greengrass often worked on deals together. I hope they haven't been targeted."

Daphne said, "I haven't heard anything from my parents for weeks. That's not unusual but I am concerned. If they aren't at the station, neither of us is sure what we should do. You helped us before, we were hoping you could help us again if we need it. We have no where else to turn."

Both girls looked apprehensive about both Harry and his girls' reactions.

He looked at Dora and Hermione. They both nodded. Turning back to the Slytherins he said, "We will do what we can. Why don't you stay with us until we get to London then we will exit the train together, if your families are there then fine. If they aren't then we will find a place you can stay that is safe and find your families. In the mean time, I am going to Gringott's stay here. I will be back as soon as I can." He turned into a wolf moved to a shadow and disappeared.

He appeared in a shadow near the bank. He walked in and up to a teller. He spoke in Gobbledygook, "Master teller, could I speak to a manager. I believe two of your larger customer accounts are at risk. If I am wrong I will pay a penalty for his time from my vault."

"Mr. Potter, if you will come this way, I will see if Director Ragnok and General Axe Biter can see you soon."

He waited a couple of minutes when two large goblins walked in. He decided then and there that he didn't want either one angry at him. They both looked tough and strong.

The first one spoke, "Mr. Potter, I am Director Ragnok head of this bank and the goblins here in the U.K. This is General Axe Biter. He is head of security. What is this potential problem you have come across?"

"Mr. Davis father to Tracy Davis has been missing for two days. Miss Daphne Greengrass has not heard from her family in weeks. Both of those young ladies were attacked a few weeks ago for being my friends. They would have been sexually assaulted for sure and possibly killed. Has house Davis or House Greengrass done any unusual contracts recently including marriage contracts? Death eaters could be responsible for said problems. I know there aren't a lot of them left and they easily could be desperate for obtaining funding. If anything strange has happened, if it could be delayed, I would be willing to pay any penalties, until we can find their families. If nothing is wrong, I will be willing to compensate the goblins involved for their time."

"Very noble Mr. Potter, as a matter of fact, both girls in question as well as Astoria Greengrass have been involved in unbreakable marriage contracts with Draco Malfoy. The dowries include the entire house fortunes upon marriage of the girls. Enormous trade discounts are involved until then."

"Would the contracts be voided if Mr. Malfoy was dead?"

"Yes they would. I recommend that you take the involved girls as vassals to offer your house protection should Mr. Malfoy meet his end early. The girls will get the dowries back with the eldest being heirs if the parents are killed."

"Damn it. Do what you can about finding their families. I believe Mr. Malfoy will be having problems today. I will try to find Astoria if I can. Please try and find the parents. I will be in touch later today." He excused himself and ran out of the bank. Once he reached a shadow outside, he was back on the train.

"Girls we have a problem. Tracy, Daphne you are now in marriage contracts with Draco Malfoy. Your family fortunes belong to his family upon your marriage, which I am sure will be sometime this summer. I need the two of you to swear oaths to be my vassals right now. This will not get you out of the contracts. Should anything happen to Mr. Malfoy no future contracts can be made without my approval. Your sister Astoria is also involved."

The two best friends were holding each other crying. Dora and Hermione were helping them calm down. Daphne turned to Harry, "If you are lying to us Potter I will kill you. Unfortunately, I think you are telling the truth. We will swear. Get that little bastard and find my sister. We will wait at the station for you."

The girls swore and Harry disappeared again. He turned into his blend cat. He hurried down the hallway until he heard the sneer of Draco's voice tormenting Ron Weasley. Draco and his two sidekicks were stunned as soon as they left the Gryffindor compartment. They were transfigured into twigs and the wolf grabbed them and disappeared.

Soon thereafter Harry returned to his compartment mentioning that the penguins in the London zoo got some strange fish to eat for lunch. Tracy and Daphne both were hugging Harry like their life depended on it.

Tracy started, "Harry that's twice you have saved each of us from fates worse than death. I am sure our life expectancy would have been short after our marriages unless he decided he liked sex with us. Then we would have died after he was tired of us. If you weren't already involved, you would have two girlfriends right now."

Daphne said, "If you ever need anything let us know. If these two don't treat you right, let us know that as well. There is no way we can repay our debts to you."

At the station, Tracy's mom was standing with Daphne's mom and sister. There were several goblins near them. Both girls ran over to their mothers. After a lot of hugging where our trio stood to one side, they were soon waved over to join the crying group. The trio was introduced and Mrs. Davis stated, "Mr. Potter thank you for helping my daughter. I am hoping that my husband is found alive. If so, I will encourage him to become your ally. I don't mind in the least that my daughter is your vassal. You are an honorable man."

"I agree Mr. Potter. In fact, I would like Astoria to swear as well. She can use my wand. You should know that both House Greengrass and House Davis have a fair amount of political power. I will encourage my husband when he is found to ally with you as well. Should both of our husbands be dead then both houses are now your vassals."

"Mrs. Davis, Mrs. Greengrass I was just trying to protect my friends. I was not out for power."

Suddenly two wizards arrived escorted by several goblins. The men each went to one of the ladies and hugged them. Their daughters surged forward each crying daddy and hugged the men.

One of the goblins Harry recognized as being Axe Biter. He walked over, gave a slight bow and said, "General thank you for such quick response. Your teams are excellent. I only hope you left our enemies bleeding on the floor."

"Lord Potter-Black, you are my kind of wizard. You appreciate the fact that traitors and villains need removed or punished so they won't betray us again. We caught two before the rest escaped. The marked one was McNair. He shall not bother anyone again. The other was a recruit. The recruit was questioned and gave the same list of names that McNair did before he bleed out. The recruit is now helping care for our dragons in the lower levels. If he is cooperative enough he will get out in five years."

"What are you going to do with the list of names?"

"That is something we can't talk about here on the platform. Next time you have banking needs bring up the subject. With that the goblins all left."

Harry looked at the two wizards. Both had been tortured. Both needed care. The slightly taller one the was being hugged by the Greengrass women turned to him, "Lord Potter-Black, I am Nathan Greengrass. My wife tells me that we are not poverty stricken and homeless because of your actions. I understand the goblins rescued us because you asked them to and paid them. I would have all of house Greengrass become your allies and vassals. We will use our connections to further your goals." They knelt and swore to Harry. Their example was quickly followed by the Davis family.

The Davis and Greengrass families left for St. Mungo's while our trio went over to where the Tonks and Grangers were standing. The girls greeted their parents enthusiastically while Harry stood there awkwardly.

Ted came over to Harry. "My wife told me about our daughter's plans. You have my blessing. Please hold off on making children until your educations are finished. If you decide to get some practice in before marriage, I don't want to know about it." With that, he shook Harry's hand.

Dan Granger walked over to Harry next. "My daughter tells me that the three of you have been sleeping together since Christmas. Normally I would be very angry with you for taking advantage of her. However, she tells me that you haven't touched her inappropriately yet, even when you had plenty of opportunities. You have got to be the most unusual teenage boy I have ever met. You have had plenty of opportunities, willing girls, and yet you haven't crossed any lines other than holding them at night that would make a father angry. I will approve this betrothal thing partly because of your past actions, partly because I have little choice. Your godfather tells me that you will be living in a house not too far, from where we live. I will guess that the girls will be staying with you. We would like to see all of you as much as we can this summer."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry about taking so long to get back to this story. My muse wouldn't concentrate. I now have twenty stories about half done. At least twelve are Potter fan fiction. I plan to publish as they approach done.

Thanks

Holdred

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 9**

Sirius Black waited for his godson to finish talk to the girls' parents.

Harry looked up and saw him standing behind them. The smile on his face immediately made him suspicious.

Our trio walked over to where Sirius was standing. "Ok Sirius, what are you up to?"

"Do I always have to be up to something? I'm hurt. Maybe I'm just glad to see my godson with two beautiful ladies."

Dora laughed, "Good save cousin. However it's hard to believe that you have had more than a month to plan and don't have something you want to prank us about."

Sirius laughed, "Alright, I do have a surprise for all of you. I hope you like it. It's not a prank. Also, I have been busy daily with ministry things. You won't believe some of the piddly little things the minister has to approve. I swear some people there don't even breathe without permission. I wish they would take responsibility and do their jobs and only bother me with the big stuff."

"I suppose that you have a lot of work planned for the Wizengamot this summer?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I wanted to be able to count on your support before I made too many big changes. All three of you are smart. Would you help me by looking at some of the bills I hope to pass and how they affect current legislation?"

You could almost see Hermione drool about the research involved. The other two laughed at her. Tonks said, "Down girl, we aren't even home yet. Unless you want to forfeit all of your massage privileges to me you will remain calm."

Hermione visibly deflated a bit, "Don't worry Mione, you know I love to touch you." Harry's comment immediately made her cheeks flame red. Apparently, she dreamed about Harry giving her more than just a massage.

Sirius took Tonks with him to the new house. Harry appeared in her shadow not long after they arrived in wolf form with Hermione clutching his ruff.

They arrived in the entry area of the new house. It had the fireplace for the floo as well as the apparition point. Harry looked around. He noticed Sirius was anxiously waiting for him to say something. "Very nice, who did you get to help you decorate?"

"All right, I admit I had a little help from Ari and her friends. But the idea of finding a house that all of us could use this summer was my own."

"This is great Sirius." Hermione commented. "Is this your house?"

"It's one of Harry's houses. I was going to buy a new one when the goblin I was working with mentioned Harry had this one, but it hadn't been used for fifty years. It has two master suites, all the smaller bedrooms now have their own water closet with a shower.

The four of them looked through the house. It was great. Ari and her helpers had done a great job. Sirius guaranteed them that the house had the latest and best goblin wards available. It was also only about fifteen minutes walk from Hermione's parents' house in Crawley. The little court that the house was on was entirely owned by Harry and mundanes couldn't even see the side street.

The first thing that Harry did when alone was to call several elves and his phoenix together. "I need you all to try to find Nicholas Flamel and his wife. I have his Philosopher's Stone and I want to return it. I want to meet with him in person to apologize and ask his forgiveness. I will have a message written for him here in my desk any of you who find him please deliver the message."

Three days later Fawkes brought him a reply.

Lord Potter Black,

Very sneaky, using both a phoenix and house elves working together to find me. I know my old student would never have been that creative.

You intrigue me. First you send me a case of elixir of life in vials the like I have never seen. It will be years before they spoil and much longer in stasis. You also claim to have analyzed my old stone and made your own. We both know that's false. A new stone must be made every century as they only hold power for so long. The one you have is almost dead.

To the world Nicholas Flamel must die. However if you continue to hold my attention and prove worthy you may in the future hear from a M. Dubois. I will be watching you Lord Potter Black. Please prove yourself more worthy than my last student.

The Late Nicholas Flamel

A week later, the Daily Prophet had headlines "Noted Philanthropist and Alchemist Dies." Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel passed away a week ago. The bodies were found by a friend's house elf. The will reading will be in two weeks.

The summer went fairly well. Sirius had matured some and Amelia Bones was a common visitor with her niece. Initially the excuse was that Susan liked visiting friends her own age. Later the pair admitted that they liked being around each other.

Different members of the study group often were visitors at the Potter Black house. Most of the time, everyone was having fun. Sometimes our trio was called upon to look at new suggested legislation. Hermione was always ready to study what the ramifications of a new law might be.

The girls liked massages so much that there was a standing agreement that they each receive two a week.

The Grangers were surprised when the second day of summer that they were walked to the new house. The last couple of minutes were uncomfortable as the wards tried to lead them elsewhere. Once through the wards, Harry was able to program the wards to ignore the Grangers. They still couldn't drive here but a few minutes walk and they could be with their daughter. Mr. Granger was well satisfied. The Grangers also became well acquainted with Sirius and the Bones family.

In fact, it seems that the British minister of magic and the head of the DMLE took their vacation at the same time as a pair of dentists. They all visited the French Riviera together. Harry figured that on their return either Padfoot would be neutered or Susan would have a new uncle.

Two weeks later, Sirius came home with Amelia and was smiling instead of cowering, bets were good that there would be a wedding in the near future.

The kids had gone to Diagon Alley several times and they were all registered for all the magical NEWT classes. One of the things Harry did was have an elf stationed in the Alley all summer. Its job was to watch for Lucius Malfoy and his family to show up while others were school shopping.

Harry had the goblins searching for a witch that took classes at a muggle university with a child services emphasis. Near the middle of August they found one. A meeting was set up.

Amanda Bringwatt was surprised to be asked in the politest letter she had ever received from anyone in the magical community to be at Gringott's Bank on August 18th at eleven for a mutually beneficial discussion. What did anyone magical want with her? She was a first generation witch. She had done well at Hogwarts but when the job market looked to be a dead end, she attended university with the goal to help young children, especially young magical children that might be abused by non-magical caretakers.

She showed up early, as was her habit. At the teller window, she stated her name and that she was here for an appointment.

"Miss Bringwatt, we are glad to see you early. The people you are meeting are already here. Please follow Cagerunner for your meeting room." A little messenger goblin took her to a fairly large room. There was a boy and two girls already at the table.

When she entered the boy stood and gestured toward the seat on the opposite side of the table. "Miss Bringwatt, please sit down so we can get started. I am Harry James Potter Black. This to my right is Dora Tonks my betrothed to the Potter Name and to my left is Hermione Granger my betrothed to the Black Name. I personally hope I don't get any more names when I turn seventeen two wives will be enough."

"Please use our first names. May we use yours or do you prefer Miss Bringwatt?"

"Lord Potter Black, decorum requires I call you that at least once. Our level of familiarity will depend on what this meeting is about."

"She is right Harry," replied Dora. "Miss Bringwatt, we are looking for an adult with your back ground and a nice face, to be the face for Tiger Lily Enterprises. The purpose of Tiger Lily Enterprises is to help underprivileged magical children. Some of them will need tuition help to go to Hogwarts. Others may need different caregivers. Some will need help simply buying the supplies in Diagon Alley. We don't care about blood purity or generation."

Hermione was next, "Tiger Lily Enterprises will be funded by the Potter Mining Consortium. It does not need to make a profit. It needs to help children and change attitudes."

Harry took up the talk again. "Tiger Lily was my mom's nick name. Her first name was Lily and she had red hair and green eyes. Rumor has it when you crossed her she turned into a tiger."

Amanda had to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"Now has anything we have said here caught your interest? Are you the right person for us to talk to?"

"Harry, please call me Amanda. To answer your question, yes I am the right person for you to talk to. I hoped to get into the ministry in the child welfare department, if not them then the regular child welfare department. Will we be working with them or opposed to them?"

"Amanda, we have an in at the DMLE. They will cooperate with the right person as long as no obvious laws are broken. We can even bend a few now and then just not break them. In the next few years, we will try to improve some of the existing laws but that will take time. Some children need help now."

They spent time talking about how to help others and how to get some of the people to accept it. Harry especially wanted to help Ginny Weasley, the seventh child of a poor family. Amanda had an idea she wanted to try. They all left happy. Amanda left excited.

The Malfoys showed up when the Weasleys went shopping. They were quickly done while Molly and Ginny were standing in line to get books from Gilderoy Lockhart signed. Malfoy ridiculed Mr. Weasley and slipped T. M. Riddle's Diary into Ginny's kettle.

Harry arrived in time to see the action and the fight between the two men. He bumped into Ginny and made her drop her stuff. He helped her pick it up and she was diary free. Once the Malfoy's had left the Alley, Amanda spotted the red headed girl. Harry gave her the thumbs up.

Molly was standing there fidgeting about how they could afford four more sets of new Lockhart books because they were on every age booklist. Suddenly a nicely dressed Young Lady came up to her daughter. "Miss, are any of those things you are holding second hand?" Ginny looked down almost crying and nodded her head.

The Lady said, "Please come with me a moment for a nice surprise. We are just stepping out of the bookstore. I know I am a stranger. Uhm, you boy do you know this girl?"

"Yes ma'am that's my sister," Fred said.

"Good come with us for a second for her protection." The red heads looked at each other and decided to see what the lady was up to. They went outside.

The lady pointed her wand in the air. Suddenly the air was filled with fireworks, confetti and balloons. Using an amplification charm the lady said, "Attention Everyone, I am happy to announce the first annual golden ticket winner from the Tiger Lily Foundation. This young lady has won free school supplies and other assorted prizes from our alley merchants. What's your name sweetie?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley let me pin this winning ticket on your jumper. Now rules are you must stay with me and at least one other family member the entire time you are in the alley. This is so no bad person tries to steal my winner. You must also allow us to take one photo of your family for the Daily Prophet. Do you accept?"

"Will you really buy new school supplies for me this year?"

"That and more but you have to accept and your brother has to say yes as well."

The two red head were whispering together. The brother stood up, "Ma'am we will do this with one change to the rules. She has to have two family members with her all the time. There are enough of us."

"Everyone give them a hand there is a protective brother for you. You sir will grow up to be a good young man. Do you have another family member handy so we can get started?"

Fred whistled piercingly and George came up. "Ma'am this is my brother George."

"Excellent now let me give you these collar buttons for helping. Now off to the trunk shop first." The twins didn't notice that she pinned the buttons on opposite collars.

The crowd moved with them. At the trunk shop, "Mr. Thicket has generously agreed to add feather weight and shrinking charms to this advanced model student trunk. We can use it to carry all our prizes."

Mr. Weasley had finally found Ron the remedial books that Hogwarts insisted he buy and study if the boy wanted to continue attending. He noticed that most of his family was missing. He had Ron stand with his mother in line while he went to find them. He noticed a crowd heading from the trunk shop. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw red hair near the front of the crowd.

Amanda stopped in front of the cauldron shop, "They have promised that with the setup I bought Miss Weasley that she also gets extra cauldrons and professional potion making tools." She added a wrapped bundle to the chest. "And here at the apothecary she gets her first year ingredients free."

The crowd moved down the alley. Mr. Weasley kept trying to get closer to the front. "Now I am pleased to say that Miss Weasley's escorts get something here today as well at the stationary shop. Ginny gets a free years worth of supplies and each of her protectors gets six new quills and two new ink bottles."

Mr. Weasley caught up with them when they returned to Flourish and Blott's Bookstore. Before he could say a word Amanda announced, "Ah, here he is the concerned father. Mr. Weasley may I congratulate you on your families luck. Your brilliant daughter here has won the First Annual Golden Ticket Award given out to a promising young first year student. As she has a large family we insisted that she have two guards with her at all times to make sure I'm not trying to steal her or something. This wonderful crowd was also been watching to keep me honest. Right Crowd?" The crowd roared back "Right."

Mr. Weasley was at a loss for words he just followed his family. "Now Ginny the people here at the bookstore were concerned about the required reading this year having some extra books it didn't need. Now my helper talked to Fred. It seems that your family needs one first year set, one second year set, and two fourth year sets. They also threw in this bottomless book bag to use to get between classes. Let's put this in your trunk as well. Mr. Weasley if you collect your wife and last son meet us down at Olivander's Wands. We will wait for your family there."

Mr. Weasley went over to where his son and wife were still in line. Gilderoy Lockhart was hamming it up and acting out scenes from his books. "Molly we need to go. The way he is acting, he will have another signing in the future. We don't have all day here." He dragged her to the front where he bought Ron's used remedial books. She was objecting the entire way out of the shop about the required booklists. Finally, he had enough, "Molly, I don't do it very often, but you need to be quiet. As head of house Weasley don't bring it up again." She was now quietly furious.

They caught the crowd the other side of the bank. "Ah, very good Mr. Weasley, the magical menagerie would like to give your daughter an owl to prove that they as well as the Owl Emporium sell owls. They would like a picture. We require all pictures have an adult family member in them. Is that alright?"

He knelt down in front of his daughter. "Ginny do you want an owl?"

"Oh, yes daddy please. It's the only way that I'll be able to have a pet ever."

"Ok, let me talk to your mom a minute." He stepped over to Molly. He put up a silence. "Molly you will be happy with this. Ginny was selected as a potential outstanding first year student and the first to receive a new annual award. She won because she is smart and special. You will act happy about this and rejoice because most of the merchants are giving her things because of how good she will probably be. Can you smile and be a supportive mother or should I be in the picture."

"Did she really win because she was smart? This isn't charity is it?"

"Nope, because she is smart."

"I can do this for her. May I?" He nodded and took down the silence.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you. Can I be in the picture with you or would you prefer your dad."

She grabbed her mom in a big hug, she had been afraid she would make her give things back. "You can if you want mom."

The Photographer also posed the entire family against a brick wall. He told them that the paper would show the over a background of the entire alley. He left when finished.

Amanda announced to the crowd, "All we have left is wands. All of us remember the process of getting first wands. I will say goodbye now and have a good day. This may take hours." Amanda started laughing, this got the crowd laughing as it dispersed.

Amanda got into the shop, "Mr. Olivander, how many of these people do not have new wands from you?"

"Miss Bringwatt, all of these children need wands."

"Please take care of it please and if possible hurry."

She dragged the adults outside. "I need to talk to you about how your daughter can continue to receive her golden ticket awards. We have an independent judge at Hogwarts. Her school performance needs to meet certain criteria. She must also show social maturity as well. Please keep the ticket in a safe place. I suggest that you frame it and put it in her room. It will have an indication if she is qualified next summer. You must keep it and encourage her as best you can.

"The ticket is a sophisticated device. It will be able to sense your daughter's moods. If it believes that for her to excel, she needs to be in a more supportive environment, it will start the necessary action to do so. You see we can't stand the idea that many young magicals like even Harry Potter were abused until we stepped in. Please love your daughter. It will save us paperwork."

Molly asked, "Harry Potter was abused?"

"Yes he was beaten by his magic hating muggle aunt and uncle every day for ten years."

"But Albus said that he placed him somewhere that he could be loved."

"Well your Albus never checked him once to see how he was treated. Wouldn't you say that being fed three times a week was abuse?"

"Three times a week, surely you mean three times a day."

"Nope, it's documented, three times a week average, sometimes more, often less."

Molly Weasley's world was shattered. Everyone knew that young wizards needed lots of food as they were growing up. There was always food available at her house. If Dumbledore had let Harry Potter starve then he had definitely lost their trust.

"Yes ma'am I promise to be a better mom and actually listen to her. My husband has forcibly informed me that sometimes I open my mouth before I have all the facts. I wanted to yell at him so bad, but then I realized while I was forced to be silent that he was right. I may have driven my oldest two boys away. Thank Merlin they turned out to be wonderful people. I will try to change so I don't drive any more of my family away."

"That's the spirit. My contact at Hogwarts tells me that you need to work on your youngest boy's manners. He eats like a pig and often offends the entire hall. He also needs to learn to curb his appetite. Otherwise, when his magic is stable he will weigh eight hundred pounds and be much wider than he is tall. Unless he changes he will probably die before he is thirty from being too fat."

"Thank you ma'am," she replied. Mrs. Weasley thought to herself, 'I haven't reduced the amount I cook since Bill left. That means Ron eats enough for three or four all the time at home because there are never any leftovers.' Ron's life at home was due for some major changes.

Eventually all four children came out of Olivander's Wands with big smiles. Miss Bringwatt was ready. "Ginny, I hope you have enjoyed today. I expect you to do your best at school. I want to hear good things about you."

"Oh Miss, I can't thank you enough. I promise that I will do the best I can all Year." The Weasleys left for home. Miss Bringwatt went to all the vendors and made sure they were paid. She went back to the office with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry about taking so long to get back to this story. My muse wouldn't concentrate. I now have twenty stories about half done. At least twelve are Potter fan fiction. I plan to publish as they approach done.

Thanks

Holdred

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter novels, JKR does.

**Chapter 10**

The summer was over. All three kids thought it had been wonderful. Harry had brought Dora up to speed in several classes she wasn't taking so she could take her NEWTs in them. All three kids wanted to take all the NEWTs available except magical history.

Dimi had kept him busy all summer. With the knowledge that the stone would eventually stop working Harry complied with the eccentric little elf's demands. God only knew how many chests Dimi had forced Harry to fill. Potter Mines would be in business for a long time. He worked five hours almost every day converting metal. He also had a large supply of elixir of life available in stasis.

At the train station, the Tonks family and the Granger family got together to see them off, even though they would be seeing Andromeda at the feast. Sirius was stuck at the ministry with something that had come up. Everyone was teary eyed.

The train ride was nice. Without Malfoy and his goons, Harry didn't hide his compartment. Soon he had to expand it. Everyone from his study group met there. Daphne and Tracy both gave Harry big hugs.

"Harry, do you have any idea how bad it would have been for us without your help?"

"No not really, I just did what I could to help a friend."

She continued, "Those contracts were a real piece of work. My sister and I would have been slaves to Malfoy's slightest whim. Not only did it give him our money and businesses. It gave him our Wizengamot seats forever as well. Mom would have been a whore to his father and dad would have been killed. Saving us may not have qualified as a life debt but it was as close as you can get."

Harry took Daphne's hand then Tracy's. He looked in their eyes. "My dear ladies we are good friends. You are also my vassals to protect. How could I do anything less for you?" He didn't realize it at the time but both girls almost melted and looked dazed for a while.

Hermione looked at Dora, "He doesn't even realize what he just did, does he."

"Nope, he was just being Harry the most gallant boy in school and maybe the most clueless."

With classes starting again, Harry started the study group again. This time he also chose to accept the lords quarters offered. Tonks and Hermione joined him of course. The only exception to the study group was that Tracy and Daphne talked him into letting them study together on Wednesdays just the five of them and the group still on Sundays.

Tracy and Daphne approached McGonagall, "Professor," Tracy started, "you know we finished pretty high in the class standings last year. Could we do two years worth of work this year? Our year and housemates aren't that friendly to us. With the Potter study group's help, we should be able to do it. We would then be in a different year group and we could get away from some of the mini-death eaters."

"Would you be attending normal classes next year?"

"Yes ma'am, we are smart but not brilliant like Hermione, please Ma'am."

"We figure by being a year ahead the classes will be more of a challenge."

"What we will do is. You will join your elective classes now with the third years. For your core classes you will attend with the second years until Christmas. At which time, you will test. If you pass, you can start the third year's work. I want you caught up to the third years by spring break. After spring break you will join your new class mates for the rest of their lessons."

Tracy forgot a minute and hugged the stern old witch. "Oh, thank you ma'am," suddenly she backed off. "I'm so sorry professor. We just wanted to get away from those horrible boys. With Malfoy gone, it's better but they still act like they own the castle."

"That is quite all right Miss Davis. It makes me feel good to be appreciated. Very few students tell their professors thank you so nicely."

In a few weeks, Hermione finally admitted that she was having problems. It wasn't that she was having problems understanding the material. It was that her magical core wasn't mature enough to handle the higher intensity spells. Some class such as Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, History and Astronomy were no problems. Charms, Transfigurations and Defense were the problems.

That night she broke down crying while holding Harry. "Harry, I don't have enough magic to do some of the new spells. I don't want to lose you or my friend Tonks. You will both have your NEWTs and I will be missing some of mine."

He pulled her over to the couch in their common room. He pulled her onto his lap and started rubbing her back in a calming circular motion. "Hush, this is something we can't fight. My magic is a lot stronger than yours is yet it feels stressed sometimes with these new spells. Part of our problem is that we are second years doing sixth year magic. If we slow down and only do one year this year and one next year in the magical classes that will be fine. We can do some of our NEWTS this year and some next year. That won't cause as much stress."

She hiccupped, "but what about Tonks. Will she hate me?"

Tonks had come in the room and had been listening. She sat by Hermione too. "Sweetie, we both like you or I should say I like you and Harry loves you. In fact, he loved you before he knew me. We will be fine. Maybe I can become an apprentice to Flitwick for a year. If we get permission, maybe we don't have to kill ourselves to take the maximum NEWTs all at the same time. You and I can get better grades that way. We won't talk about Harry."

This got Hermione to giggle. Then she started thinking again. "What are we going to do with Daphne and Tracy? I think they love Harry a lot. In fact most of the study group, love Harry but those two have it bad."

Now it was Harry's turn to be embarrassed. "I wasn't doing anything special. I was just trying to protect them. I didn't want them hurt."

Tonks turned sharply to Harry. "All right Mr. Potter, listen up. You are by far the best boy in your year or maybe all of Hogwarts. You think of others. You are not selfish. You aren't trying to feel up all the witches you can instead you are respectful. None of those traits involves your history, wealth or position. You have saved those two twice. Can you begin to understand why they are so devoted to you?"

Suddenly Harry was terrified, "What should I have done? If I hadn't acted, they would have been hurt badly twice. I didn't want anyone but Hermione then you became part of our lives and it is wonderful Dora. Now two more really nice girls want to be involved, what do I do?"

Tonks continued, "Well Lord Potter Black this is quite a dilemma you have gotten yourself into. My guess is that you have no recourse but to ask them politely to become consorts to your Houses. If you are nice, they may not even kill you."

"Dora, I am trying to be serious here. You are just trying to make it worse."

"The future lady Black has been doing research. I will let her explain."

Hermione said, "Having magical children is somewhat hard on a witch and decidedly uncomfortable during birth. Many pure blood women choose to have only one or maybe two when in reality they should have at least three or more to compensate for the idiot dark lords popping up killing so many magicals. The laws allow the last of a line to have several females to try to bring back that line. You my dear betrothed are the last of two lines if not more. You can have a dozen or more females before anyone would care. Now I recommend being very careful. Only allow someone in the family if the rest of your family likes them and you all get along."

Harry now looked depressed. "I wanted a normal family and to be normal. I have an idiot dark lord bothering me that I will have to destroy. I have found two wonderful beautiful girls that love me and I love. Now I have two more girls that love me. I respect them but I don't love them."

Tonks calmed him down. "Harry, didn't you say whoever it was sent you back to have a better life? Maybe they are stacking the deck so you are more loved this time."

Harry sighed, "One person loving me for being me would be infinitely more than I had before. All right I won't run away from them but right now I am not dating them."

That settled life became a little calmer. They had an appointment with Professor McGonagall. "How are our star pupils doing?"

Hermione looked down she didn't want to disappoint her favorite teacher. Harry said, "Ma'am we have run into a snag in our plans. We are smart enough to learn all the theory in time. Dora and I could do most if not all the newts we wanted. Hermione's core is a little more normal. Doing the sixth level spells fatigues her. Seventh year spells will be even worse. We are going to take at least one extra year. We thought about doing some non-spell NEWTs this year and doing the spell ones next year if her core is up to it and Madam Pomfrey agrees. Sometimes my core gets tired as well. This is probably better for both of us."

"Lord Potter Black, Miss Granger, Miss Tonks this is a very responsible attitude. I completely approve. I have been meaning to talk to you about Miss Davis and Miss Greengrass. They continue to have trouble with some occupants of Slytherin House. You lords quarters has bedrooms available for vassals. For their safety, could they sleep there? The laundry house elf caught one of the girls putting some chemical or potion in their clothes. They could have been damaged. Their clothes were all cleaned and returned to them without them knowing. I am suggesting this as a means to prevent even more problems in Slytherin."

Harry was horrified. How could anyone intentionally try to damage someone else? "We will speak to them and suggest it. I won't mention the incident unless they say no."

Hermione asked, "Has Daphne's sister had any trouble in Ravenclaw?"

"She and another first year, Luna Lovegood have been defending each other. I expect the pair to do very well. Some of the bullies have been pranked badly."

"Please allow both of them to know we are willing to help. Astoria is Daphne's sister and from what I have read, the Lovegood family and the Potter family have always supported each other."

"Thank you Harry."

The next week Harry suggested that they approach some of the new first year students to see if they wanted to join their study group. Daphne helped by asking Astoria and Luna Lovegood. Susan spotted a couple of Hufflepuffs Laura Summers and Jean Rose. Ginny Weasley and Mary Higgins came from Gryffindor. Tracy even found a Slytherin that seemed good, Justina Dole.

The new first years now had two tables. All the students from the previous year were good at explaining the first year questions.

It was close to the beginning of October when Justina came in sobbing and went to Tracy. "Tracy, what do I do? Some of the people in my year are horrible. Katrina Rosier seems to lead most of them. I disagreed with her and she had three of the boys beat me up."

Tracy said, "Justina, let's talk to Harry about this."

"I would be too embarrassed. He and his family are wonderful for allowing me to study here. I am doing better than anyone else in my year in Slytherin is. I think that is why they were picking on me. Katrina wants to be the best Slytherin in my year."

Hermione wandered over. She had heard everything as had Harry. "Justina aren't we friends with you?" The girl nodded in embarrassment. "Then let us help you. We can do this politely first if you want. First, you need to give Harry some of your blood. He will make you an amulet of protection. We all wear them. You can ask Tracy and Daphne if they work. While he is doing that, Miss Tonks and I are going to see your head of house, Professor Tonks."

"Why would you help me? I'm just a first year and a half blood."

Hermione led the girl to where Harry was waiting at the lab bench. "Last year, I was just a first year and a muggle born. The other two decided that I was worth befriending. People in here have been wonderful ever since."

The three girls left after Harry had the blood he needed. Tonks said, "Cheer up Justina, my mom is a neat lady. After we talk to her, we can see Madam Pomfrey. The way you are walking says you have some bruises at least."

They got part way to Professor Tonks' office when Justina fell. Dora did a quick scan and started cussing. Hermione called, "Ari." When the elf arrived she said, "Ari, take Justina here to Professor Tonks office without touching her. Gently settle her into a chair. We will be there as fast as we can. If Professor Tonks isn't in tell her there is an emergency in her office."

Ari disappeared with Miss Dole. They appeared in Andromeda's office. She asked, "What is going on?"

Ari answered, "Professor Tonksey, this girl be hurt. Your Tonksey is coming and Miss Granger. They be telling you what is wrong. I be supposed to make her comfortable."

"Alright Ari, I am going to call Poppy."

"Professor Tonksey, if you want I can bring nurse lady."

"Do it Ari."

The elf disappeared. In the infirmary, she appeared to Madam Pomfrey. "Nurse Lady, Professor Tonksey has a hurt student in her office. I offered to bring you. It be a friend of my master."

Poppy had seen the pert little elf before in the Potter livery. "Can you pop me over there? It will be quicker for me to get to my patient."

Both were soon in the potions office. The healer started running scans on Miss Dole. Just then, Hermione and Dora showed up.

"Mom, your Slytherins beat up Miss Dole. It seems she got a better grade than Miss Rosier and Miss Rosier didn't like it. I know Miss Rosier is the daughter of death eaters or at she is least related to them. She seems to be the boss of the first year Slytherins."

"Oh dear, I was afraid of that. Cousin Armando was always a pain and strict pure blood bigot. I'm not surprised his daughter turned out the same. Poppy what can you tell me as her head of house?"

"Andi, she has a lot of soft tissue damage. A few potions and rest will take care of that. A few nights in the infirmary will also get her out of Slytherin a while. Her ankle is borderline sprained. It should be fine by the time the bruising is gone."

Andi turned to Justina, "Miss Dole, I will talk to the trouble maker and see if we can't solve it politely. Did she mention why she attacked you?"

Justina sniffed, "It was a penalty for me a half blood doing better than her pure blood class mates. They are all so stupid. For me to do worse than some of them I would have to intentionally make dumb mistakes. I like studying. I especially like studying with our study group. Even the Gryffindors in the group treat me better than my own Slytherins do."

Andi closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "This isn't going to be easy. I have to follow channels. I assume she was smart enough to not punish you where others could see."

"No ma'am they dragged me into an unused classroom. No one saw but her group."

"Then it is their word against yours. Unfortunately, truth serum can't be used on minors that young. It isn't safe. It could damage their magical core. An oath is an absolutely last resort. It would be better if we could catch them in the act. The adults or upper years could then testify to their misdeeds."

Justina started shaking, "I don't want beat up again."

Hermione stepped forward. "Justina, Harry is making you a defensive amulet. It will tell him if you are attacked. He can come and rescue you. You can talk to Tracy and Daphne about their experience and rescue. He would save any of his friends. I want to warn you as his betrothed, he isn't looking for another girl friend."

Justina stuttered, "Y … yes ma'am. Will I be at least mostly safe?"

Both Dora and Hermione gave the terrified girl a hug. Dora asked, "Mom, can she sleep in one of our extra rooms a few days instead of the infirmary. No insult Madam Pomfrey, but a lot of students don't like being in there more than necessary."

Poppy didn't look happy. "She must take all of every potion I give her and stay off her feet except for the loo for three days. I will visit every day. If there are any indications she is getting worse she will be moved to the infirmary post haste."

Hermione hugged the shivering girl, "Do you want to stay with us a few days. Our group can make sure you get notes for your classes."

The girl still looked very uncertain, "I guess that would be ok. It is definitely better than being in the Slytherin dorm." They had an elf pop her to a bed in their suite.

They made sure that one of them was with her all night. Hermione even stayed in the room with her.

In the morning, Harry, Dora and Hermione all hugged the poor girl. She was doing a little better. Dora levitated her to a couch in the study room. Harry said, "Justina, Your amulet is about half done. I was up most of the night. I don't want you to leave until it is finished. We are going down to breakfast. I don't want anyone in Slytherin to guess where you are. Our elf will bring you breakfast. When we finish eating, we will be back. We have to do some studying everyday for us to stay on target. You can study as well."

After breakfast, Madam Pomfrey showed up with the others. She asked Justina, "How are you feeling."

Justina said, "I'm doing better. That crazy elf won't let me do anything. If I get up to go to the loo, it moves me so I don't need to walk. These three have been very nice."

Pomfrey scanned the girl, "You are doing better than I expected. Your ankle is also doing well. Continue doing minimal movement and take these potions."

Justina made a face but took the potions anyway. "Why do they have to taste so bad?"

Pomfrey smiled, "Partly so students don't like to take them. There is also a component in the magic that the stronger they are the worse they taste. We can't seem to get around that."

Harry mentioned, "Skelegro is truly horrible. Do your best not to shatter your bones. It works but my mouth tasted bad for over an hour." Harry cringed.

Justine smiled at Harry's reaction, which was his intention. After the matron left Harry asked, "Would you like to be sort of our sister? We all like you and I don't know how many others you know here in school. None of us has any brothers or sisters."

Justina half smiled at that, "I don't have any brothers or sisters either. I would like that." After several shared hugs, Justina felt better again. Her nightmares were forgotten for now.

A couple of days later, Pomfrey declared she was fine and could go to class. She left the study area with her new amulet around her neck. Classes were doing fine. Justina was happy. In charms, she was the first person in her class to succeed with the new spell. She got her mostly round rock to roll on her desktop and follow the tip of her wand.

She didn't notice that the other Slytherins looked at her poisonously. Miss Rosier was especially angry. It seems that miss half blood hadn't learned her lesson yet. She would need another session.

On the way back to the dorms, several Slytherin first years pushed Justina in an empty classroom. She grabbed the amulet and shouted Harry. The other students paused a minute. Nothing seemed to happen. They got ready to pound on Justina. Two had her arms while another boy was ready to hit her.

Katrina Rosier stood in front of her, "You little bitch. I thought we taught you what would happen if you did better than I did again. Detrick hit her."

The boy brought back his arm. It went forward. Just before it connected, the boy froze. In the corner of the room appeared two people, Professor Tonks and Harry Potter.

Professor Tonks said, "I am ashamed of my Slytherins again. Miss Rosier I will see what the headmistress wishes. My suggestion is to expel you. You others be glad it appeared that you were doing her wishes. Otherwise, you would be expelled as well. Instead that is ten points apiece and detention with Filch for a week. Come along Miss Rosier."

Justina had run over to Harry and was hugging him. "You saved me. I thought the magic didn't work."

"I heard you right away. I got Professor Tonks and we arrived invisible. We had to wait for them to do something. Otherwise, they would have escaped to do it a different time. I hoped the petrification spell would stop his fist and it did. This way we can punish them."

Harry told his elf to put her stuff away and he escorted her to supper. Susan and Hannah noticed Justina right away. They took her to the Hufflepuff table to eat with them. The entire study group sat around them for support.


End file.
